


The Bastard and the Whore

by Kayne_Winters101



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayne_Winters101/pseuds/Kayne_Winters101
Summary: Instead of being killed by Joffrey, Ros becomes Sansa’s handmaiden and when Sansa is taken by the Bolton’s Ros seeks out Jon Snow at Castle Black to find he’s made peace with Stannis Baratheon and Mance Rayder.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon, Podrick Payne/Sansa Stark, Ros/Jon Snow
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. Castle Black

Ros POV  
Ros trudged through the snow, her bones felt weak but she had to keep going. Her horse had died a few miles back but she couldn't let that stop her. She had to get to Castle Black. To Jon Snow. 

Finally she saw the castle and using the last of her energy, Ros sprinted towards the gates. "OPEN THE GATES!" She heard one of the brothers shout. The gates slowly opened and she saw brothers of the Watch, Wildlings and Stannis Baratheon's soldiers all together. "Who are you?" Asked an older man. 

"Ros. I've come to see Jon Snow." She said as she pulled her winter cloak tighter around herself. "Lord Commander Snow is busy." The man said with a clear hatred in his voice. "Please. It's important! It's about his sister!" Ros pleaded. "Fuck off girl." The old man snarled at her. 

"Ser Allister stand down!" Jon shouted from the other side of the courtyard. He started to walk towards the two with a wildling man. "Ros?" Jon said as he reached them. The older man, Ser Allister walked away while muttering something. "Aye it's me. Jon it's Sansa. Petyr Baelish sold her to Ramsay Bolton! She's been forced to marry him and Gods knows what else!" Ros said almost hysterically. "Olly find a room for Ros." Jon ordered. The boy who must be Olly walked up to Ros and asked her to follow him into the castle.

Jon POV. 

"This Ramsay Bolton. He's Warden of the North I take it?" Mance asked. "Aye. Mance I know this is not your fight but he has my sister and-" Jon started before Mance cut him off. "You saved my people. Saving your sister is the least we can do. Stannis said he was marching to Winterfell anyway, I'm sure he wouldn't mind us tagging along." Mance said with a smile. "Thank you." Jon replied with a small smile. 

Later that night Jon sat in his solar going through papers and signing documents when Olly burst through the door. "Lord Commander, one of the wildlings says he saw your uncle." The boy said rapidly. "Are you sure they're talking about Benjen?" Jon asked as he stood up from his desk. "He said he was first ranger." Olly continued as Jon walked past him and into the courtyard.

As he walked down the wooden stairs, Jon saw Thorn and some of the other officers standing waiting for him. "The wildling is over here." Allister said as Jon walked forwards. There wasn't a wildling but a wooden sign. With the word traitor written on it. Jon turned around in shock only to come face to face with Thorn as he buried a cold dagger into his chest. "For the Watch." Thorn said as another officer took his place, then another one after him, and another after him. By the fifth man Jon fell to his knees as Olly approached him. Blood was pouring out of his body and onto the pure white snow. "Olly." Jon said as a plea. "For the Watch." Olly said coldly as he buried his dagger in Jon's heart.

Ros POV.

Ros woke up with a start as she heard Jon's direwolf howling. She rubbed her eyes and got out of the cot, still in her travel clothes, and opened the door to see Stannis, a few of the wildling men, a few brothers of the Nights Watch and Stannis's Knight carry a body into the room next to hers. She studied the body closely and realised who's it was. It was Jon's! 

She almost screamed before Stannis noticed her and pulled her into the room. He locked the door behind them. "You knew Jon?" One of the Nights Watch brothers asked. Ros swallowed hard before answering. "Aye. I only met him once before. I was a whore and his brother had paid for me for Jon's nameday. He didn't lay with me but paid anyway and left. I was a handmaiden to his sister after that." She explained. "What happened?" She asked as she looked over Jon's lifeless body. "Allister Thorn." A redhead wildling said through gritted teeth. "Lady Melisandre said she saw him fighting at Winterfell." Stannis said in frustration. "He's not fighting anywhere." Another Watch brother said. "The red woman. She might know a spell or something to bring him back." Stannis's Knight said. "Aye. Ser Davos Go and get her." Stannis ordered as the Knight, Davos, left the room. "So what's your name?" One of the wildlings asked Ros. "Ros." She replied. "Mance Rayder, this is Tormund." The wildling introduced himself and the redheaded wildling. "I'm Ed." The Nights Watch man introduced himself with a smile. Jon's direwolf was laying under the table where Jon's body was laid. Ros couldn't help but think even in death he looked so handsome. 

Davos came back into the room with Melisandre. "I don't understand. I saw him in the flames." The red woman said as she moved closer to Jon's lifeless body. "Can you bring him back?" Ed asked hopeful. "There's one spell. I've never done it and it's all down to the Lord of Light." The priestess explained. "Do it." Stannis commanded sternly. 

Jon POV.

His eyes shot open and he took in deep breaths. He bolted straight up and looked around the room. Ghost, Melisandre, Stannis, Davos, Mance, Tormund, Ed and Ros were all standing around him and looking at him as though they'd seen a ghost. Then he remembered. He remembered the cold steel of the daggers that his own brothers used to kill him. He shouldn't be here. He looked down and saw the scars over his bare chest and traced the one over his heart. "I shouldn't be here." He said as Davos wrapped a cloak around him. "Olly... they killed me." Jon continued. "Aye. Lady Melisandre brought you back." Stannis said in his usual, emotionless tone. "I merely said the words, the Lord of Light brought you back." Melisandre said as Ghost rubbed his snout against Jon's hand. "What did you see on the other side?" Melisandre asked eagerly. "Nothing. Just darkness." Jon replied. "He'll need to rest." Mance said. "Before I asked you to bend the knee to me and rise again as Jon Stark. You refused because of your vows. Now I asked you again." Stannis said as he stepped forwards so he was face to face with Jon. Jon held the cloak tight to himself and bent down on his knee before standing again. 

"I name you Jon Stark, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell." Stannis said as Tormund and Mance cheered. Ed clapped him on the back and Davos smiled. Jon smiled back. That's all he ever wanted. To be a Stark. His eyes met Ros's and her smile warmed his heart. "Get some rest. We march on Winterfell on the morrow." Stannis added before he left the room closely followed by Davos, Mance and Tormund. "Thorn and the other officers have been taken to the cells. I'll have the gallows prepared." Ed said to Jon before he to left the room. "Would you... would you like some help back to your chambers Lord Stark?" Ros asked with a slight blush as she realised he was still naked save for a cloak around him. "I should be fine thank you." Jon said and Ros nodded before turning to leave the room. "And Ros. It's just Jon." He added with a smile which she returned before leaving the room and gently closing the door behind her.


	2. Stark reunion

Stannis POV.  
Stannis stood next to Ser Davos and Mance as Jon climbed the wooden, snow covered stairs up to the gallows where the five officers and young boy was waiting with the nooses around their necks. 

"If you have any last words, nows the time." Jon said softly but sternly. Each one of the traitors said their final words and the crowd of Free Folk, Nights Watch and his army watched eagerly as Jon raised his sword before swiftly bringing it down on the rope, opening the traps doors and strangling the traitorous men. Their bodies twitched and squirmed before they became still. Faces blue and lifeless, the bodies were cut loose. 

"You have Castle Black now." Jon said to Ed as he walked back down the steps and handed him the Lord Commanders cloak. 

Sansa's POV.

Sansa rode into the gates of Castle Black with Brienne and Podrick just behind her. She looked around the courtyard desperately trying to pinpoint Jon. She saw Wildlings, brothers of the Watch and even some soldiers with Stannis Baratheon's sigil. She slid down from her horse and that's when she saw him. He looked a lot older, with a fuller beard and scars over his face. 

Sansa smiled and ran towards him as Jon did the same. He pulled her into a tight hug and lifted her in the air. For the first time in years Sansa felt safe, happy and secure. She was with family after so long alone. 

After what seemed like an eternity Jon put Sansa down and smiled at her. The last of the Starks were together again. "Sansa!" She heard a familiar voice say in shock and happiness before she felt another pair of arms wrap around her. It was Ros. 

"I came here to get help! I'm so sorry I left you alone with Littlefinger!" Ros said after she ended the hug with Sansa. "It's not your fault. It's Baelish's." Sansa replied with a weak smile. "Let's go inside and talk." Jon said as Sansa noticed all attention was on them. She nodded and followed him inside.

Stannis POV.

Stannis was approached by a big woman in a full set of armour. "Do you know who I am?" The woman asked. "I'm Brienne Of Tarth sworn guard of Renly Baratheon who you murdered. I swore I'd get revenge." She continued through gritted teeth. 

"Renly has no claim to the iron throne and he mocked Stannis. Maybe he shouldn't have been killed but he definitely shouldn't have been King!" Davos spoke up before Stannis could reply. 

"You're sworn to Lady Sansa now I take it?" Stannis asked as Brienne nodded. "Jon Stark bent the knee to me. His family is loyal to me meaning Sansa is loyal to me. And as Sansa's sworn shield you're loyal to me." He said as Brienne glared at him. 

"Fine. I will let you live for the kindness you've done for Lady Sansa's family." Brienne admitted before walking away in a sulk. 

Ros POV.

Sansa and Jon had been talking for just over an hour. While they spoke Ros packed Jon's and her own possessions. King Stannis had ordered the army to be ready to leave the Castle in an hour. 

She was currently in Jon's chambers packing the last of his clothes when he walked in. "Oh... I was gonna do that... thank you." He said with an awkward smile. "It was no problem Milord." Ros replied with a kinda smile. "I've told you it's just Jon." He said with a wider, more comfortable smile that warmed her heart. 

"Sorry mi- Jon. I was hoping that you'll let me continue to be Sansa's handmaiden when King Stannis retakes Winterfell." Ros asked nervously. "As long as Sansa's is happy with it I see no problem. I'd be more than happy to have you live in Winterfell with us." Jon replied before the former whore curtsied and left the room with a wide smile and a warm feeling in her heart. 

Jon POV. 

Jon was riding next to Sansa, just behind Stannis and Ser Davos at the head of the massive army. With 10,000 Baratheon soldiers and 30,000 armed Free Folk, including a couple of giants a mammoths, would take Winterfell back easily. That is if the wether stayed clear. Storm clouds loomed over them and it caused a panic amongst the men. If they got caught out in a snow storm there was no way they could survive out in the open. 

"WE SET UP CAMP HERE!" Stannis ordered as the army came to a halt. Men immediately started putting up tents and starting fires. 

"Your Grace, perhaps we should keep moving, these storm clouds-" Jon started before he was cut off by Stannis. "Thank you for your input Lord Stark, the storm will hit tonight if we keep going we won't get a camp site up in time. Once the storm passes its a days march to Winterfell." Stannis explained as he dismounted his horse. 

"He knows what he's doing." Mance said as he walked up to Jon. "Aye. He's the best military commander in Westeros." Jon said as the two watched Stannis relay orders to his army. "If he's such a good commander, why isn't he on the throne already?" Mance questioned. "Because he's an honourable man like my father. And honour never wins anymore." Jon replied as snow started to lightly fall around them.

Sansa POV.

Sansa shivered in her tent as the storm howled around them. Due to the shortage of supplies, Sansa, Brienne, Podrick, Ros and Jon we're sharing one large tent. 

Brienne and Podrick were sleeping peacefully in their makeshift cots. Ros was tossing and turning slightly in her sleep but Jon was wide awake. "Jon?" She called out quietly. 

"Aye." He answered equally as quiet. "I'm scared about the battle." Sansa admitted slightly to her embarrassment. There was a long silence before Jon answered. "I am too. But I promise you Sansa, Ramsay will never hurt you again." He said reassuringly. "Now Get some sleep. We've got another long day of riding tomorrow." Jon continued. His words reassuring her before Sansa slowly drifted to sleep.

Stannis POV.

The storm had settled in the early hours of the morning and the army was marching again by noon. After two hours Winterfell came into view. The grey stone was a heavy contrast to the pure white snow that covered everything for miles. "Start digging trenches. I want defences set up on all sides!" Stannis commanded as the soldiers got to work. 

"STANNIS!" Mance shouted as he pointed towards Winterfell where the massive Bolton cavalry was charging towards them. At the head of the cavalry was Ramsay Bolton himself with his signature psychotic grin. 

Stannis sighed. If we're going down. It'll be with a fight. He though as he drew his sword. "FOR THE KING!" He heard Davos shout from next to him as their army charged forwards to collide with the oncoming Bolton army. 

Sansa POV.

Sansa watched in fear as the two armies began to slaughter each other. She was on top her horse next to Brienne, Podrick and Ros who were all at the top of a large hill. Stannis and the Free Folk had the greater numbers but were caught off guard, it was all down to chance. She tried to single out Jon in all the chaos. He had to live. He was all the family she had left. She couldn't loose another brother to a Bolton! 

"That's quite a battle." A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Baelish smirking at her with the Knights of the Vale all mounted and waiting behind him. "I figured you could use an army." Baelish said in his usual sly, cold voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines. 

"We have an army! And you're the one who sold me to Ramsay in the first place. Why would I ever accept your help?!" Sansa shouted in a fury. 

"I truly regret what I did. I swear I didn't know about him." Baelish lied. "Sansa I will do anything to make it right. I brought an army to help you take back your home." He continued. Ros was shaking in fear of the disgusting man and Brienne was clenching the handle of her sword, ready to attack. 

"What if I tell Lady Brienne to kill you? Will you die for me?" Sansa asked coldly. 

"I will. But you have a choice. Kill me and make another enemy in the Vale, or let me help you retake your home and start to make things better." Baelish said with a smile. It was obvious what Sansa would have to choose. Even with the giants and fierce Free Folk warriors it was clear that Stannis was losing and that would mean losing Jon. Losing her home. 

"Very well. Help me take back my home." Sansa said nervously. This was a fools gamble but if she could outplay Littlefinger she could take back her home and gain the support of the Vale. Baelish smiled before relaying the order to the Knights of the Vale who charged down and swarmed what was left of Ramsay's army. The battle was as good as won.


	3. Celebrations

Jon POV 

Jon smiled as he watched everyone celebrating. On Mance's request and Tormund's insistence, Jon has agreed to host a small feast to celebrate the Starks being back at Winterfell. Roose Bolton had been dead by the time they arrived at the castle and once Ramsay saw the Knights of the Vale he tucked tail and ran. Some of the Free Folk managed to capture him and brought him to Stannis who left his death to Sansa. 

Jon turned his head and looked at everyone who was sitting at the head table with him. Stannis was sitting with his usual grumpy expression. It was clear he didn't care for the festivities which Jon could understand, but he found it pleasant to have a distraction from everything. 

Sansa and Ros were talking with Princess Shireen who was telling them about one of the books she had read with Davos.

Tormund was too drunk to form complete sentences and was half heartedly flirting with any woman that would listen to him. He stumbled towards Sansa before backing off once Jon glared at him. 

Mance was laughing at Tormund's drunken antics while trying to coax Stannis to join in with the fun to no avail. 

Jon turned his gaze back to Ros who gave him a cheeky grin and a wink. His heart rate sped up and a warmth flooded his body. He didn't know what is was about seeing Ros again but it was driving him crazy. Ros giggled when she noticed Jon staring at her, causing his eyes to dart away from her as his cheeks turned bright red. 

"Are you Well Lord Stark?" Shireen asked with a bright smile.   
"Aye. I've just had too much to drink." Jon replied making Tormund laugh.  
"TOO MUCH? HA! A FUCKING CHILD COULD MANAGE MORE ALE THAN YOU!" He obnoxiously shouted making Stannis roll his eyes.   
"Perhaps it is time to end the feast." Stannis said still not showing any emotion as he stood from his chair.   
"Aye. I think that would be best." Mance agreed as Tormund staggered around the room barely able to stand. The majority of the people were drunk, free folk and southerners alike. 

Ros POV

Ros drunkenly stumbled through the hallways of Winterfell. All of the Bolton banners had been torn down and replaced with Stark ones. Only instead of a Grey Direwolf on a white field the colours had been reversed on Stannis's order to honour the nick name that Jon had earned. The White Wolf.

Many thought that Sansa would have been outraged at this but she cheered Jon on the loudest to the annoyance of Lord Baelish. 

Ros found herself in front of the Lords chambers, Jon's chambers and without thinking she entered to find the man in question staring out the window as the fire crackled in the hearth. 

"Lord Stark?" Ros said softly as she walked behind him.   
"Ros. You startled me. And I've told you it's Jon." He told her after turning around to face her with a warm, kind smile. Jon sat down on the end of his bed and she sat right next to him so their legs were touching. Ros rested her head on his lean shoulder causing her fiery locks to cover half of his back and his arm.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ros asked after several minutes of silence.   
"Of course." Jon replied.  
"All those years ago, when you came to the brothel. Why did you pay me but not ask for anything in return?" She questioned as their eyes met each other.   
"I... I wanted too... I couldn't bare the thought of fathering a bastard. I couldn't do that to the child... to you." Jon explained with a sorrowful face. 

Ros didn't saying anything else. She crashed her lips against his rough ones in a heated kiss. She swung her legs over his and straddled him. Her hands went to his chest and started to remove his tunic. 

"What are you doing?" Jon asked breathlessly, his hands were still by his side not sure what to do with them. 

"I'm giving you your money's worth." Ros whispered in a sultry tone before capturing his lips in another heated kiss. She took hold of his calloused hands and guided them to her ass. Jon gently kneaded her through her dress as Ros hurriedly removed his tunic and broke away from the kiss to admire his toned chest.

She ran her hands down his chest and slowly traced his numerous scars with her gentle touch before leaning in and placing a tender kiss on the scar over his heart. 

"I think I'm wearing too many clothes." Ros whispered into his hear before gently biting down on the lobe.

Jon's heart was pounding in his chest as he lifted her dress over her head revealing her ivory skin and ample breasts he brought his hands up to cup and play with her breasts.

Ros moaned and started to rock her hips making his cock harden rapidly in his breeches. "I... I need you n now Oh!" Ros cried out as Jon leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She moaned louder and rocked her hips harder trying to get more friction to her soaking cunt. 

Tired with the teasing, Ros pushed Jon back so he was laying on the bed and practically ripped off his breeches and small clothes before removing her own small clothes. She straddled him and rubbed her cunt over his cock to lubricate it with her juices. 

Jon groaned and clenched the sheets with his hand. "Please." He begged as Ros continued to tease him.   
"Please what?" The former whore taunted with a playful smirk.   
"Please fuck me!" Jon said as he bucked his hips up into hers.  
"You'll have to do better than that Milord." Ros grinned at Jon's obvious frustration.  
"Fuck me now! Your Lord Commands it!" Jon practically shouted. 

Ros smiled widely and placed on hand one his chest to steady herself as she lifted her hips and grabbed his cock with the other hand. She pumped it twice before rubbing the head against her folds and finally sinking it inside of her.

They moaned in unison as Ros lowered herself completely. She was surprisingly tight considering her previous profession. 

She slammed down on him, her hands bracing his chest as he bucks up with a curse. She begins a slow pace, hands pressing him firmly down as her hips undulate over him, her breasts jiggling softly with the harsh pace she sets and Jon is babbling beneath her with his eyes closed.

He braced his hands on the bed, pushing himself up and wrapping his arms around her, helping to slam her down on him again and again and again. He latched his mouth on to her left nipple before switching to the other, moaning and sucking around the bud and she keened, hands flying into his hair to keep him there. His right hand caressed her back as he moved it, stroking her hip and then moving down to the bundle of nerves just above her sex.

"Yes," she moaned as she released him from her breast to allow her to bury her face in his neck and felt him do the same, his breath against her making her shiver against him, her arms tightened around his neck. She whimpered as she felt her pleasure course through her, falling boneless against him.

"Ros," he groaned desperately, giving her a kiss on the shoulder before he flipped them over, pushing her legs up to her chest. His thrusts were desperate, she knew he wouldn't last much longer. She wasn't going to have another release from this but she liked the feel of him moving within her all the same.

"Pull... pull out! I... I want to taste you!" Ros said between moans. Jon gave one more deep thrust before slowly pulling out. They both groaned at the loss of each other's bodies before Ros got on her hands and knees in front of his throbbing cock and licked it from base to tip. Jon moaned and ran his hands through her hair before she sucked the tip between her luscious lips and began bobbing her head up and down his length.

"Oh fuck Ros... so good." Jon moaned. It didn't take long before he could feel his climax nearing. "I'm gonna finish!" He cried out.

This only spurred Ros on as she bobbed her head on his length faster and harder. Jon's head fell back and he groaned as he shot thick spurts of his seed down her throat.

Ros hummed on his cock and swallowed down all of his seed before pulling off and giving his softening member one last kiss.

They collapsed onto the large bed together with their arms and legs intwined. "Did I Please you Milord?" Ros asked sleepily.   
"Very much so." Jon said with a grin as his eyes closed. "I love you." He muttered.  
"I love you too." Ros said with a wide smile and a soft kiss. They both quickly drifted off to sleep holding each other close.


	4. Decisions

Jon POV

Jon's eyes slowly opened as sunlight filled his chambers. He squinted at the brightness, trying to remember what exactly happened the night before. He turned over on his side and realised someone else was in his bed.

That's when he remembered! He and Ros... 

"Good morrow Milord." Ros said with a sleepy smile as she woke up and saw Jon staring at her wide eyed.   
"I... Good morrow." Jon said nervously making Ros giggle.  
"After everything we did last night how are you still so nervous around me?" Ros teased as she sat up so the furs feel down exposing her breasts making Jon blush.   
"I should go before someone sees me. I don't think it would be good if the new Lord Stark was seen with a former whore in his bed so soon after taking back his castle." Ros continued as she got out of the bed and picked up her scattered clothes before pulling her dress back on.

Jon's mouth felt as dry as Dorne as the memories of all the things they did the night before came back to him. 

"I... you don't have to go." Jon said as he sat up against the wall.   
"Don't worry Milord, I'll see you later." Ros said before giving him a chaste kiss and leaving the room. 

Jon watched her leave and noticed Mance waiting outside his door. The Free Folk King looked at Jon and tried to hide his laugh.   
"Don't say anything. We were just... celebrating." Jon said slightly embarrassed.  
"Oh I'm sure many people were celebrating. This'll lighten Tormund's mood." Mance said before walking down the corridor laughing. 

Sansa POV.

Sansa sat in between Ros and Brienne as they broke their fast. Tormund sat opposite Brienne and was making faces at her that Sansa guessed was him trying to flirt. Whatever Tormund was doing it was clearly only making Brienne uncomfortable as she shifted in her chair.

Mance walked into the silent room and whispered something in Tormund's ear that made him roar with laughter. 

"Ros. Nice to see you've been able to keep your hands off of Lord Stark for a while." Mance teased as he sat in the chair next to Tormund.  
"You can tease all you want. But at the end of the day it's Jon that's getting fucked." Ros said with a grin making Tormund laugh louder.   
"I can see why he likes you." The redhead wildling said with a smile.

Ros opened her mouth to reply but stopped when Jon walked into the room. Everyone turned around to face him.

"What's going on?" Jon asked as he sat down at the head of the table and loaded his plates with sausages and bacon.  
"So the only two women you've been with had red hair? I think Snow has a certain type." Mance said with a smile.   
"I've figured it out!" Tormund said as he slammed his fist against the wooden table in excitement. "You like me but you can't be with me so you fuck women with the same hair as me!" He continued.   
"You know what, that must be it. There's no other possible explanation." Ros said sarcastically as Jon tried to ignore the teasing comments.   
"But Mance does have a point about the red hair obsession Jon." Sansa said before faking a gasp. "Is it a secret crush on your sister?" She said making Tormund laugh.  
"I understand Tormund and Mance making jokes but why you Sansa?" Jon said as she shook his head.  
"I can't let them have all the fun." Sansa reasoned before the room went silent as Stannis and Davos walked in and took their seats.

"Your Grace." They all said in respect before Stannis threw a scroll on the table and gestured for someone to read it. 

Jon looked around before picking up the scroll and unrolling it before he read it aloud. "Lord Stannis Baratheon and the Bastard Of Winterfell Jon Snow, Daenerys Stormborn Of the house Targaryen Queen of the Andals and the First men Queen of Mereen Khaleesi Of the great grass sea the mother Of Dragons the breaker of chains and the unburnt requests an audience at Dragonstone to discuss your surrender. If you accept our Queen will have mercy and we can work together to overthrow Cersei, if not she will take the Kingdoms with Fire and Blood. Signed Lord Tyrion." Jon finished reading and put the scroll down on the table.

Jon POV

"If she thinks we are surrendering she's as mad as her father." Stannis said breaking the silence.   
"Your grace, she has three dragons. We need help to beat the Night King." Jon reasoned.  
"Leave us. Lord Stark, Lord Rayder stay behind." Stannis commanded as Sansa, Ros, Brienne, Podrick and Tormund stood up and left.   
"If you're going to ask my opinion, I agree with Jon. We need help to keep our people safe. All of our people." Mance said sternly.  
"We could go to Dragonstone to convince her to join us against the Night King. Then we can settle who gets to sit on the throne after." Davos said hoping that Stannis wouldn't act rashly.   
"Aye. Ser Davos send a reply that we will go to Dragonstone and discuss terms." The King ordered. "Lord Stark, Lord Rayder you will come with me." 

Ros POV

"DON'T GO SOUTH!"  
"WE NEED THE WARDEN OF THE NORTH IN THE NORTH!"   
"YOU CAN'T TRUST TARGARYEN'S!"  
"YOUR FATHER AND BROTHER WENT SOUTH. THEY DIDN'T RETURN!" The Northern Lords shouted in outrage when Jon informed them that he was going to Dragonstone with Stannis and Mance. 

Ros looked around the room, Sansa looked furious and that was understandable, she had just gotten her brother back and now he was leaving and possibly never coming back. That thought made Ros feel sick. 

Baelish was smirking at the chaos. Ros knew he was up to something but she didn't know what neither could she prove it. 

"My Lords, I understand your concern. But the Night King is coming and we need more allies. We need Dragonglass and fire, Daenerys Targaryen has both. We can't fight her, Cersei and the dead." Jon said sternly. Ros bit her bottom lip at Jon taking control. She loved this side of him. 

"You're abandoning your home! Your people!" Sansa shouted at him in frustration.   
"I'm leaving the North in good hands." Jon replied.  
"Who's?" Sansa asked as the Northern Lords listened closely.  
"Yours." Jon replied with a smile before leaving the room as Sansa sat there shocked.


	5. The Dragon Queen

Jon POV.

Jon stepped off of the longboat onto the Dragonstone beach with Stannis, Davos, Tormund and Mance. The Fortress itself was massive and breathtaking and something about it made Jon feel at home.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by some Dothraki warriors and an Essosi girl approaching them. 

"Greetings Lord Baratheon, Lord Stark. Queen Daenerys welcomes you to Dragonstone." The girl said. 

"I am a King and your Queen is on my land." Stannis said bluntly.   
"Forgive him, he's cranky." Mance said as he stepped forwards. "Stannis we are outnumbered on this island why don't you reign in your stubbornness for now?" He said angrily to Stannis.

"Please if you'll hand over your weapons." The girl asked as more Dothraki approached. 

"Of course." Davos said Before Stannis could argue. Everyone reluctantly handed their weapons to the Dothraki as Tyrion approached them accompanied by a small group of Unsullied.

"The bastard of Winterfell." Tyrion said as he approached the group.   
"Dwarf Of Casterly Rock." Jon replied with a small smile. 

"If you'd like to follow me I'll take you to the Queen." The Essosi girl said politely with a friendly smile as the group started to walk up the steps to the Fortress.

"So What's your name?" Davos asked the Essosi girl with a friendly smile.  
"I am Missandei. What is your name Ser?" She asked  
"Ser Davos Seaworth milady." Davos replied and they smiled at each other for a moment. Jon thought it was nice, they worked for different rulers yet being civil with each other. If only everyone could have the same approach as them. 

Daenerys POV

Daenerys watched from her throne as Missandei entered the throne room with Tyrion and the Usurpers. 

"You are in the presence of Queen Daenerys Stormborn Of the House Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the first men, Queen of the Rhoyner, The Queen Of Mereen-" Missandei started to say before the Usurper cut her off.

"That's enough. I'm not here to play petty games. I am the true King of Westeros by every law. You are on my land therefore my subject." Stannis said proudly as he stepped closer to the throne. The Dothraki and Unsullied guards blocked him from coming any closer to Daenerys or her advisors.

"My ancestors built the Iron Throne as they built the Castle you're in now. Both are mine. You can support my rule or be destroyed." Daenerys said sternly, trying not to show any weakness. 

Stannis opened his mouth to argue before Mance stepped forward. "It doesn't matter who's King or Queen of the Seven Kingdoms! What matters is working together to stop the Night King and the army of the dead!" He called out. Daenerys and her advisors laughed at this, except for Tyrion.

"You believe them my Lord?" Daenerys asked her Hand.  
"I believe what I see. There have been reports from over these past years if I'm correct. What do you have to say Snow?" Tyrion asked and gestured for Jon to step forward. 

"Your grace, the Night King is real and he has an army of the dead. Why else would the Free Folk risk coming south? They will cross the wall and there isn't a single army that can stop them. But together we might just stand a chance." Jon said and Mance smiled proudly. 

"I will help, if you bend the knee." Daenerys said naively and sternly.   
"I will not!" Stannis said stubbornly.  
"Perhaps we could resume this discussion tomorrow with cooler heads?" Tyrion suggested.  
"Aye that would be best." Mance agreed.

Daenerys grit her teeth and gave Tyrion a cold glare. "Fine. Missandei find rooms for our... guests." She said reluctantly. 

Mance POV.

Mance, Jon, Davos and Tormund were all gathered in one room listening to Stannis rant.  
"Who does she think she is? Some foreign whore trying to steal my throne!" Stannis said in frustration. 

"I wouldn't use whore as an insult. Wouldn't want to offend Jon and his lover would we now?" Tormund said with a laugh. 

"This is serious Tormund. The more time we spend bickering like children the more time the Night King has to grow his army. We need to convince Daenerys to work with us or we won't stand a chance." Jon ran his hands through his hair as he thought.

"She won't bend the knee." Said Stannis.  
"Aye and neither will you. We won't get anywhere if you can't stop being stubborn." Mance pointed out.  
"My family fought to get the Targaryens off the damn throne I'm not about to hand it back over." Stannis said through gritted teeth.   
"Let's all get some sleep and we'll speak with Daenerys and her advisors tomorrow. We won't resolve our issues by arguing amongst ourselves." Davos reasoned as Stannis left the room with Davos closely following. 

Jon POV

"Night lad." Mance said before patting Jon in the shoulder and leaving with Tormund.

Jon sat on the end of the small bed and thought about all that was to come. The war against the dead, the war against Cersei and now a possible war against the Dragon Queen. Jon respected Stannis, he was a good man and made Jon a Stark but he was going to get them all killed. 

Sansa POV.

It had been a week since Jon left for Dragonstone with Stannis, Mance, Davos and Tormund. Sansa didn't like that he left but was thankful that he left Winterfell in her command and not one of the Northern Lords who claim to be loyal but were too spineless to help them take back Winterfell. 

The Lords were sheep, flocking to whichever side they thought would win. Jon wasn't a sheep, he's a loyal man. He will do everything he can to defend the North. Sansa told that to herself everyday when she thought of the Dragon Queen keeping him hostage or worse. 

"Lady Stark." Ros said with a curtesy as she passed Sansa in a corridor. Ros seemed a lot sadder since Jon left. Maybe it was possible she had feelings for him? No it was drunken lust. Or was it? Sansa questioned herself as she continued to walk down the halls until Lord Baelish stepped out in front of her.

"Lady Stark, might I accompany you on your walk?" The trickster said with an empty smile. One which Sansa returned.  
"Lord Baelish, I was just on my way to the Godswood and as you can see I already have company." Sansa said referring to Brienne and Ghost who hadn't left her side since Jon's departure.   
"Forgive me, I did not know you still prayed." Baelish replied as Brienne glared at him.   
"I don't. It merely reminds me of family. Unless you have something urgent to say Lord Baelish I ask that you step aside." The politeness in Sansa's voice had faded. This was a warning that was reinforced by Ghost's growls.  
"My apologies." Baelish said trying not to show his fear of the wolf as he stood to the side and allowed Sansa and Brienne to pass him.

Jon POV

The next morning they were once again gathered in the Dragonstone Throne room waiting for Daenerys to speak.

"I have decided that I will help you. Stannis will be King if you name me your heir and grant me a position on your small council. I also want Dragonstone back in my possession." Daenerys said as everyone went silent in shock.   
"You're Grace you cannot-" Tyrion started.  
"I can and I have. So King Stannis, do we have a deal?" The former Queen asked.

Stannis looked to Davos and Mance who were all in shock at Daenerys's sudden change of heart.   
"Aye we have a deal." Stannis said not showing any shock, fear or confusion.   
"Then we shall leave for Kingslanding in the morrow to convince Cersei to make a truce." Daenerys said with a small smile.

Davos POV.

After a meeting in the chamber of the painted table they agreed that a small group would go to Kingslanding. The group would be Jon, Stannis, Daenerys, Mance, Davos and the leader of the Unsullied, Greyworm his name was. 

Now Stannis, Davos, Jon, Tormund and Mance were gathered around in Stannis's room discussing the day.

"She's up to something. I know she is." Stannis said as he paced back and fourth in the room.   
"Ever thought she's just realised we're right?" Jon asked making Tormund chuckle.  
"Of course she doesn't. She must have a reason to give up her throne. She could easily beat our army and Cersei's." Stannis said angrily still pacing.  
"What are you complaining about? You have that fuckin throne you southerners are so obsessed with." Tormund joked.  
"Look if she is up to something we'll find out. But for now at least we have the help we need." Mance said.


	6. Negotiations

Jon POV.

Jon groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He was in his cabin on Stannis's flagship on a very uncomfortable cot.

He was woken up by commotion coming from the upper deck. 

He laid in the bed for a few moments before deciding to see what was going on. Jon rolled out of the bed and pulled on his clothes.

Mance POV.

Mance climbed the stairs to the upper deck with Jon at his side. The sun was only just rising yet everyone else seemed to be awake and gathered around something. 

Not something... someone! He had dirty blonde hair and his clothes bad been torn by Stannis's guards and they were shouting slurs at him.  
"MAN WITHOUT HONOUR!"  
"SISTER FUCKER!"   
"LANNISTER SCUM!"   
"KINGSLAYER!"  
Were just some of the things shouted at the man. He looked up and his face formed into a smirk when he saw Jon.

"Bastard Of Winterfell. What brings you so far south? Tired of freezing your cock off at the Wall?" The man said, clearly trying to maintain some emotional strength. 

"Ser Jaime. Surprised you could tear yourself away from your sister long enough to join us." Jon replied with a grin. 

Before Ser Jaime could reply, Stannis walked over to them with Davos and Melisandre at his side.   
"Ser Jaime, to what do we owe this honour?" Stannis asked in a mocking tone.  
"I was sent to kill you and the dragon whore. You had better guards than I expected." Jaime replied as he was pushed onto his knees in front of the King.   
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Asked Stannis.  
"Cersei has kidnapped Olenna Tyrell and holds her and what's left of her army hostage in Kingslanding. You can trade me for her." Jaime told them.

"Olenna isn't worth it. From what I've heard about you you'd make a more useful hostage." Daenerys said as she joined them on the deck with the leader of the Unsullied.   
"I thought Olenna was your ally? Given up on her already?" Jaime mocked.  
"Ser Jaime is my prisoner I will decide what to do with him. You have no say in the matter!" Stannis said cutting Daenerys off. 

The two sides stared at each other tensely, both ready to attack at a moments notice.  
"Fine. Do what you want with the Kingslayer." Daenerys said through gritted teeth before storming off in frustration. 

Cersei POV

Cersei stared out of the window at Kingslanding, watching with hatred as Stannis's fleet docked. He'd sided with the Dragon Whore! 

"Your grace they're waiting in the dragon pit." Qyburn said from the doorway as The Mountain stood behind him.   
"Very well. Bring the prisoner." Cersei ordered with a smirk. 

Sansa POV

"Being the Lady Of Winterfell suits you." Sansa spun around when she heard that familiar voice.   
"ARYA!" Sansa said with glee as she hugged her little sister tightly. "How did you get passed the guards?" She asked.  
"I've picked up a few tricks over the years." Arya said with a smile. 

"Lady Arya." Brienne said with a smile and a bow.  
"I'm not a lady." Arya argued with a frown as Brienne stood back up. 

Ghost sprinted over to Arya and licked her hand as she laughed.   
"Hello boy. Where's Jon?" She asked as she ran her fingers through the direwolfs soft fur.  
"Come inside. I'll explain everything." Sansa said as her smile faded slightly. 

Stannis POV

Stannis walked into the Dragonpit with Davos, Mance, Jon, Daenerys, Tyrion, Melisandre and Greyworm. There were a few chairs put under a canopy. Two guards dragged Ser Jaime along by his wrists.

Cersei was already sitting in one of the chairs with a maester sitting next to her and Ser Gregor standing at her side. Olenna was sitting in the chair on the other side of Cersei with her wrist bound.

"We've been here for sometime." Cersei said impatiently as the others took their seats.  
"Why should I care?" Stannis asked as Cersei glared at him.

"We are here for a truce. A truce that we all need if we want to survive. Personally I rather like living and I'm sure you all do as well so I urge you to listen to what we have to say." Tyrion said before Stannis and Cersei could say something everyone would regret.

"I'm listening." Said Cersei as Jon stood up.  
"I know this will be hard for you to believe, but the Night King, the White Walkers, the Long Night. They're all real. And they're coming with an undead army. Not just men, but Giants, Mammoths, spiders as big as hounds. Divided we can't beat them, but if we put our differences aside and work together we might just stand a chance." Jon spoke every word with passion and truth, just as a leader should.

"And how do we will these dead men?" Cersei asked clearly not believing them which is understandable.   
"The Wights can be killed with fire or Dragonglass, the Maesters called it Obsidian. The White Walkers can be killed with Dragonglass or Valyrian steel." Jon answered 

"Is there any proof?" The maester asked. He seemed intrigued.   
"The Wildlings have come south. Why would they risk coming south where they'd be murdered? They were running. There have also been countless witness's." Jon said in an effort to convince them.   
"The darkness is coming Cersei Lannister. And when it does only the ones protected by the Lord of Light will survive." Melisandre said making most of the Lannister guards laugh. 

"Either you can join us or I will burn the Red Keep to the ground with you inside it!" Daenerys threatened as her three Dragons landed on the arena walls to emphasise her point.   
"Fine. I will send my armies North if you agree that the Dragons will not burn this city. You will fight me fairly after the dead have been dealt with. And I want my brother." Cersei demanded.   
"We'll make a trade. Ser Jaime for Olenna Tyrell and what's left of her army." Stannis said as the two guards dragged Jaime forwards and threw him to the floor at Cersei's feet.

Cersei looked at Jaime. He was so broken. So weak.   
"Fine. Qyburn release all 100 of the Tyrell soldiers." Cersei ordered as The Maester bowed before moving to a large cage on wheels which some Lannister soldiers had moved into the pit. The maester opened the cage and let the soldiers out.

Olenna POV

Olenna was now sat in her cabin on Stannis's flagship. She was sat at the small wooden table in the centre of her cabin that had two glasses of wine and a tray of fruit. She picked up her glass and took a sip before there was a knock at the door. "Come In." She said as Jon Stark walked in.

"You asked for me Lady Olenna?" Jon said politely.  
"Yes. Please have a seat." Olenna said as Jon sat down opposite her. "So you're Jon Stark the Warden of the North and the White Wolf. You're shorter than I expected." Olenna said bluntly.  
"Aye I get that a lot." Jon said with a chuckle. 

"I had to ask, is what you say true? The dead are coming?" She asked.   
"Aye. I wish it was a lie but it isn't." Any trace of happiness faded from Jon's face at the mention of the dead.  
"Well then, we best hope Stannis can defeat them." Said Olenna, not at all phased by the threat of the dead. 

"He's an experienced battle commander." Said Jon as he picked up his own glass of wine and took a ship.  
"But you know the White Walkers. Don't sell yourself short Jon. Stannis needs you to win this fight, make sure he knows that or I will." The proud matriarch said making Jon smile.

"Thank you Lady Olenna. I've heard much about you from Sansa and Ros. I'm sure they'll be extremely pleased to see you again." Jon said with a small smile.  
"Ah Sansa Stark. Has she finally gotten interesting or is she still a frightened little girl?" Olenna asked never bothering to sugar coat her meaning.  
"She's not a little girl anymore. She's been through a lot." Jon replied.

"I heard. The Bolton's are a horrendous lot. I've had the pleasure never to meet one." Olenna said as she finished her wine.  
"I've had the pleasure to beat one bloody." Jon said making them both chuckle. 

"I've never been to Winterfell before, I was hoping you could tell me a bit about it." Olenna asked before pushing the tray of fruits towards Jon for him to help himself.  
"It doesn't look like much but it is a beautiful place. Especially the Godswood." Jon said as he politely refused the fruit.   
"I look forward to seeing it." 

Sansa POV

"Milady you asked to see me?" Ros said politely as she walked up to Sansa who was with Arya, Brienne and Ghost.  
"Yes I wanted to speak with you in private." Sansa said as Arya rolled her eyes.  
"Come on Ghost. Let's leave Lady Sansa alone." Said Arya before she walked off to the Godswood with Ghost close behind her.

"My Lady I should stay-" Brienne began to say before Sansa cut her off.  
"Brienne I'll be fine." Sansa insisted. Brienne bowed before walking away.

"I wanted to speak to you about my brother." Sansa's words made Ros panic slightly. "You love him don't you?" Sansa continued.  
"I... He is my Lord..." Ros stuttered.  
"Don't worry. We don't choose who we love and if you truly love him and he loves you than there's nothing stopping the two of you from being together." Sansa said with a smile.

"But He is a Lord and I-" Ros began.  
"You are a beautiful and intelligent woman. You're already like a sister to me." Sansa said taking Ros's hands in hers.


	7. Arrivals

Shireen POV

Shireen had spent most of the time her father was away reading in her chambers to keep away from the cold but recently she'd been spending time with Lady ,no she didn't like to be called Lady, Arya. 

Arya was very different from her sister but they were both just as nice and welcoming to Shireen. Sansa was teaching Shireen how to sew and Arya was teaching her how to use a dagger incase she ever needed to use it.

At the moment Shireen was in Lady Sansa's chambers with Arya, Brienne, Ros and Ghost.

"A raven from Jon came this morning. He said they've made peace with the dragon queen and a truce with Cersei. They also rescued Olenna Tyrell and what's left of her army and are bringing them here." Sansa explained.

"The Dragon Queen is coming here? We'll get to see real dragons!" Shireen said excitedly as Ghost let out a whine from next to her.  
"Don't worry boy, no matter how many dragons there are we'll always love you the most." Arya said before scratching behind his ears.

"It'll be nice to see Lady Olenna again." Ros said as Sansa chuckled.   
"She'll certainly make things more interesting." Sansa agreed. 

Before anyone could say anything else Podrick came bursting through the door.  
"Lady Sansa, there are a group of men outside the gates. Sandor Clegane is with them." The young squire informed them.   
"Let them into the castle. I'll go and greet them." Sansa said as she stood up and walked towards the door.  
"I'll come with you!" Said Arya as she jumped to her feet.

Sandor POV

Sandor dismounted his horse with Beric, Thoros and the other members of The Brotherhood standing next to him. They turned around to see Sansa, Arya and Brienne walking up to him.

"Sandor. Welcome to Winterfell." Sansa said politely with a smile.   
"You left me to die." Sandor said to Arya, not bothering with formalities.  
"I robbed you then I left you to die." Arya corrected.   
"Aye you're a cold bitch. Guess that's why you've lived this long." Sandor chuckled before he turned to face Brienne. "And you're the cunt that tried to kill me." He said coldly.  
"I was just looking out for Arya." Brienne defended.   
"Aye keep telling yourself that." Sandor muttered.

"What he means is, thank you for your hospitality Lady Stark. We're here to aid in the fight against the dead." Beric said politely and with a smile.   
"Thank you. We certainly need the help." Sansa replied. "Brienne will show you to your chambers." She added as the brotherhood followed Brienne into the castle leaving Sansa, Arya and Sandor alone.

"I should've come with you. At the battle of Blackwater." Sansa said, breaking the silence.  
"Aye. I would've had two Stark girls to protect them." Sandor said with a chuckle. 

"I heard you're not a little bird anymore. Broken in rough?" He asked.  
"I gave him what he deserved." Sansa said proudly.  
"How'd you do it?" Asked Sandor.  
"Hounds." Said Sansa and the two smiled at each other.

"And you little assassin? What happened to you after you left me?" Sandor turned his attention to Arya.  
"I went to Braavos for a bit. Then came here. Crossed another name off my list as well." Arya explained.  
"List?" Sansa asked confused.  
"The list of people I'm going to kill. Cersei, The Mountain and-" Arya began before Sandor cut her off.  
"And me if I remember correctly." He said coldly. 

Ros POV

It had been a week since The Brotherhood Without Banners had arrived with Sandor Clegane. Brienne spent most of her time avoiding The Hound but Arya and Sansa seemed to like him so he must be nice enough. 

"Ros a raven from Jon. He says they'll be arriving near noon!" Sansa said excitedly. The news brought a smile to Ros's face.   
"If you don't require anything from me milady I'll go and prepare." She said.  
"Go. And I'm assuming you'll want the afternoon off to... catch up with Lord Stark?" Sansa said trying to suppress a giggle.  
"If I could milady." Ros said with a smile.  
"Of course." Sansa replied.

Jon POV.

Jon rode atop his horse next to Davos, Mance, Daenerys, Greyworm, Missandei and Melisandre with Stannis leading them into the gates of Winterfell. 

The people cheered and clapped for their King and their Lord. Even Mance was cheered for. But the crowd went silent when Daenerys and her army marched through the gates. 

Sansa, Ros, Tormund, Lord Baelish and Arya were waiting in the courtyard for their return. As soon as he saw his youngest sister, Jon jumped down from his horse and ran to hug her in a tight grip.

"You've gotten taller." Jon said when he set Arya down.  
"You haven't." She playfully mocked before she saw Longclaw. "Valryian steal?" She asked.  
"Jealous?" Jon teased back.  
"No. Looks too heavy for me. I'll stick with needle." Arya said with a wide smile.  
"Still got it then?" Jon replied.  
"I wouldn't give up a present from my favourite sibling would I?" Arya chuckled.

"Father!" Shireen shouted excitedly and ran to hug her father before doing the same to Davos who kissed her on the forehead. 

Daenerys observed the families reuniting with a fake smile.   
"Lady Sansa. The North is as beautiful as Lord Stark and Lord Mance insisted. As are you." She said, continuing the fake smile.  
"Lady Daenerys. Welcome to Winterfell." Sansa said returning a fake smile. 

"How much do you wanna bet they end up arguing in a week?" Tormund whispered to Mance.  
"A week? More like a day." Mance chuckled.  
"Ten silvers?" Tormund offered.  
"Deal." Mance said and shook his hand.

Just then a booming roar was heard overhead as Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion flew over the castle. Most seemed scared and started to back away into shelter. Arya and Shireen in particular looked up in amazement at the massive beasts.

"Tell the men to rest. I want everyone up at dawn to begin planning the defence of Winterfell!" Stannis ordered and everyone started to move from the courtyard.

"Lord Stark. I was hoping we could... catch up." Ros said with a wink as she walked up to Jon.  
"Of course." Jon replied, smiling like an idiot.  
"Gods will you two at least try to be subtle?" Arya asked as she rolled her eyes.

Olenna POV

Olenna walked into Sansa's chambers and sat down at the small table with the Lady Of Winterfell. 

"Lady Olenna. It's a pleasure to see you again." Sansa smiled.  
"And you Lady Sansa. The last time we spoke was Joffrey's wedding was it not?" Olenna said.  
"Yes. It was an eventful day to say the least." Sansa said with a slight chuckle.  
"I'm sorry you got blamed for it. That wasn't my intention." Olenna said as Sansa sat there shocked.

"You... Lord Baelish said he killed Joffrey..." Sansa said obviously confused.  
"He provided the means, I did the work. I would go to drastic measures to keep my granddaughter safe. But in the end it was all for nothing." Olenna said with a great sadness in her voice.  
"I'm very sorry for what happened to Margaery. Apart from Ros she was my only friend in the capital." Said Sansa before Olenna put one of her worn hands over Sansa's soft ones.

"I know how hard it must've been for you to lose your parents and your brothers, if there's anything I can do you let me know." Olenna said in a motherly tone.  
"Thank you Olenna." Sansa had tears of joy forming in her eyes.

Sandor POV

Sandor was in the courtyard watching some soldiers train before Lord Stark approached him after he'd finished fucking the former whore.  
"Sandor, I just wanted to say thank you for looking out for Arya. She means so much to me and thanks to you she survived." Jon said with a kind smile.  
"Did you bring me chicken and wine?" Sandor asked, not bothering to look at Jon.   
"No... I...." Jon began.  
"Then you haven't thanked me properly." Sandor replied emotionlessly as Jon turned around to leave. "Stark. Arya means a lot to me as well. I don't plan on surviving this battle but make sure she does or I'll come back and haunt you." He warned, making Jon smile.

Tyrion POV

"Lady Sansa!" Tyrion called as he walked down the corridor as fast as his little legs could take him.  
"Lord Tyrion. It's good to see you again." Sansa said with a small smile.  
"And you. I hope you are well." Tyrion said returning the smile.  
"I am. So you're serving Lady Daenerys now?" Sansa said in an accusing tone.  
"Yes. I believe in her." Tyrion said defensively

"She's not my Queen."   
"No you serve Stannis Baratheon."   
"Stannis is my King but I don't serve him, I serve the North." Sansa said before swiftly turning on her heel and walking off.

Daenerys POV.

"It's risky but it should work." Tyrion said. Daenerys, Tyrion, Jorah and Greyworm were gathered in Daenerys's chambers in the hour of the wolf discussing their plot.

"Remember Greyworm, stay near Stannis during the battle and when you get an opening take it and kill the Usurper. Make sure no one sees and we'll say it was one of the wights." Daenerys said with a smirk.

"What about Shireen?" Jorah asked, not at all phased by what they had planned.  
"She is too young. Daenerys is related to Stannis and is old enough to rule. Everyone will flock to her side." Tyrion reasoned.

"Good. Now leave I wish to be alone." Daenerys commanded.  
"Your Grace, should we not tell Missandei?" Greyworm asked.  
"No. This doesn't concern her. Greyworm you need to decide where your loyalties lie, with me or with Missandei?" Daenerys asked with a glare.  
"With you my Queen." Greyworm said honestly.  
"Good. Now go!" Daenerys once again commanded as her advisors left her chambers.

Jon POV

Jon walked through the courtyard in the dark with Stannis and Mance at his side. They reached the gate to find Sam, Gilly (who was holding baby Sam), Bran and Meera Reed. 

Jon ran and hugged Sam.   
"It's great to see you again. And you Gilly. And little Sam has grown so much." Jon said with a wide smile.   
"And you Jon. You're a Stark now just like you always wanted." Sam said happy for his best friend.  
"Aye, all we need now is for you to become a wizard and we've both achieved our dreams." Jon joked making them both chuckle.

"Jon. There's something you need to know." Bran said after Jon hugged him.   
"What is it?" Jon asked slightly concerned.  
"Gather everyone you can trust. They all need to hear this." Sam said.

Jon had gathered Sansa, Arya, Stannis, Davos, Mance, Tormund, Ros, Olenna, Shireen, Daenerys, Sam and Bran in his chambers.

"The fuck is this about? I was sleeping." Tormund complained.  
"We have something important you need to know about your parents Jon." Sam said.  
"No offence but what's that got to do with us?" Daenerys asked.

"Jon your mother is Lyanna Stark. Eddard Stark wasn't your father Rhaegar Targaryen was." Bran blurted out, making the room go silent in shock.  
"I... I'm a bastard born of rape..." Jon said ashamed.  
"No. Rhaegar loved Lyanna. He annulled his marriage to Elia Martell and they married in secret. Your name, your real name is Aegon Targaryen. Roberts rebellion was built on a lie." Sam explained. 

"You're the rightful heir to the Iron Throne..." Sansa realised.   
"No! I don't want it! This isn't true! It can't be!" Jon said in utter shock. His whole life was a lie.

Ros wanted to reach out and comfort Jon as did Sansa and Arya.  
"I need time to think." Jon said before storming out of the room with Ghost at his heels.

"Well... that changes everything." Olenna said to break the silence.  
"We'll go and check on him." Arya said and left to find Jon with Sansa and Ros.


	8. The Truth

Jon POV

Jon paced back and fourth between the statues of Lyanna and Eddard. His mind was racing with a million questions. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" He screamed at Ned's statue. "My whole life is a lie." He said sorrowfully as he fell to the floor in front of Lyanna's statue. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed silently. 

Ghost walked up to Jon and nuzzled his face against Jon's hands. He got no reaction so Ghost laid down at Jon's feet protectively. He raised his head when he heard Ros, Sansa and Arya walking into the crypts. 

"Hey Ghost. You keeping him safe for us?" Arya asked as she scratched Ghost behind the ears and sat down next to Jon. "This doesn't change anything you know, you're still my brother and my favourite sibling." She added as Jon looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. 

"I'm not your brother and I never have been. I'm the reason the rebellion happened... all those lives that were lost..." Jon said with a frown.  
"Don't you dare think that! Not even for a second! It wasn't your fault! No one blames you except yourself! And you'll always be our brother, you'll always be a Stark." Sansa said as she sat down on the other side of him and kissed the top of his head. 

"And you're still the man I love." Ros admitted.  
"Y...you love me?" Jon asked surprised.  
"Of course I do. I can't imagine what you're going through but we're all here for you." Ros said softly.  
"Thank you." Jon smiled weakly. 

Tyrion POV

"This changes the plan. If Stannis dies the throne goes to Jon." The dwarf said to Daenerys, Greyworm and Jorah.  
"He's weak. Easily manipulated." Jorah said with anger in his voice.  
"Then once Stannis is dead I will marry him and become Queen. He will do as I say." Daenerys said strongly. 

"What about the whore he's attached to?" Tyrion asked.  
"She is a whore. I am a Queen. He will marry me or I'll burn Winterfell to the ground with his whore and his sisters inside." Daenerys threatened with her fists clenched.  
"Then it's decided." Tyrion agreed.

Olenna POV

Jon Stark a Targaryen. Now I've seen everything. Olenna thought as she walked down Winterfell's corridors.

"Lady Olenna." She turned around to see Lord Baelish walking towards her with a smirk.  
"Lord Baelish. Just the person I was looking for. I need someone less important than me to talk to. I'm running out of them." Olenna said making Baelish's smirk fade.

"I take it you're talking about the newest Targaryen. Rumours travel fast, whispers travel at lightning speed." Said Baelish with a knowing smile.

"You're going to use that to create chaos aren't you? I'm warning you now, if you so much as touch Sansa Stark or her family I will make your life so painful that you'll beg to be in the seven hells." Olenna warned with a stern glare. 

"I would never-" Baelish said before Olenna cut him off.  
"Don't bullshit me. Your lies may work on everyone else but not me. I know what you are. What you do. You fuck with people's minds and gain power from it. So I'll say this for the last time, leave the Starks alone." Olenna demanded before she turned around and started to walk away from him. 

Stannis POV

Stannis paves angrily in his chambers as Davos and Melisandre tried and failed to calm him.  
"Another Targaryen. ANOTHER FUCKING TARGARYEN. And Jon, Aegon, whatever his name is, has a claim to the throne some would argue is stronger than mine!" He ranted as he paced back and forth.

"My King, Jon is needed for the war against the dead. He is loyal to you and an honourable man." Melisandre reasoned.   
"Ser Davos, bring him to me. I want to make sure he's loyal." Stannis commanded.

Jon POV

It was the hour of the Wolf when Jon stepped outside of his chambers. He was quiet so he didn't wake Ros who was sleeping peacefully in his... well, their bed.

"Lord Stark." Baelish said as he approached him. Jon clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He hated Baelish for what he did to Sansa.

"Lord Baelish, what do you want?" Jon asked, trying to keep professional. They needed Lord Baelish for the support of the Vale.  
"I merely wanted to talk. I heard something that might concern you." Baelish said with a kind tone.

"What's that then?" Jon asked impatiently.  
"My spies have told me that Daenerys Targaryen plans to have Stannis killed. Then the throne would fall back to the Targaryens." Baelish said as they started to walk along the corridor.   
"Enough of your lies Baelish! Sansa told me all about your schemes. I won't fall for it." Jon said before storming off. 

"Jon. Jon listen, Stannis is getting paranoid, he wants you to prove your loyalty to him. I know you'd never take his throne but he's scared." Davos said as he ran up to Jon.  
"I understand. I'll bend the knee to him again." Jon agreed. 

Sansa POV 

The next morning Sansa sat in the Godswood with Ghost. Jon was discussing battle plans with Stannis and Daenerys and Arya was training leaving Sansa time to think.

"Lady Sansa. I hoped to find you here." Baelish said, interrupting the peace and quiet.  
"Lord Baelish." Said Sansa as she looked him in the eye. She wouldn't show fear. 

"I have some concerning news." Baelish continued. "Daenerys Targaryen is planning with Jon to overthrow Stannis then they will marry to take the throne. She's convinced him that it's his family right, that the Baratheon's and the Starks are enemies." Baelish told her.

'No... Jon was her brother. He wouldn't do that to her, Bran and definitely not Arya.' Sansa thought. Then she came to her senses. 'It's just another trick.' 

"And if this is true Lord Baelish, what do you suggest I do?" Sansa asked, humouring him.  
"Work with Stannis to stop Daenerys and Jon before they kill both of you and take your power. Who do you think the North will rally behind, Eddard Starks true born daughter, or the grandson and daughter of the mad King?" Baelish asked with a growing smirk.


	9. The Long Night part 1

Jaime POV

Jaime, Bronn and a couple dozen Lannister soldiers arrived at the gates of Winterfell.  
"We're fooked." Bronn mumbled.

"Ser Jaime Lannister. Your sister promised an army." Stannis said as he approached them with his Knight and Red woman.  
"My sister lied. Myself and Ser Bronn rounded up a few loyal soldiers. This is all we can provide but we honoured our agreement." Jaime said as he dismounted his horse and approached Stannis.

"Very well. Come inside we will get your men fed and rested." Said Stannis.

Sansa POV

It had been two days since Jaime and the small number of Lannister soldiers had arrived. Most ignored them but there were a few small skirmishes between an Unsullied, two Northern men and a Lannister. 

"OPEN THE GATES!" she heard the guard called. She gathered up her skirts and started to walk towards the gates.

"SCUM! TRAITOR!" She heard a few Stark soldiers shout before she saw who it was. THEON! 

"THEON!" Sansa shouted happily as she ran towards the Ironborn and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.   
"I've come to fight for Winterfell, if you'll have me Lady Stark." Theon said after breaking away from the hug.   
"Of course. Come inside." Sansa smiled at her friend.

Jon POV

Jon was once again stood with Davos, Mance, Tormund, Stannis, Sansa, Daenerys, Greyworm and Baelish as they made the final plans for the defence of Winterfell.

"So to sum up, we have a trench 100 feet away from the walls and another 20 feet away from the wall. The Dothraki will be positioned between the two trenches so they can cut down wights in the open field. My army, the Northern men, the Free Folk, Knights of the Vale and the Unsullied will be behind the 20 foot trench which can be set alight by archers on the walls." Stannis reminded as he pointed out all of the defences on the map.

"On the inside of the Walls we have the Mormonts, Lannister's and Ironborn." Jon added reluctantly. 

"I will be on this ridge with my dragons. When you give the signal we will burn a path through the wights to the Night King." Daenerys added as she pointed out the ridge. 

"The women and children shall be in the Great Hall. The crypts would be ideal but since the Night King can resurrect the dead it's wont work." Said Mance.

"Then we're all in agreement?" Stannis asked as everyone nodded. Just then the room turned eerily cold. The sky turned black and snow started to fall heavily around the castle.

"Get what rest you can, they'll be here soon." Jon said as everyone felt fear arise in them. 

Ros POV 

Ros was laying on the bed, shivering despite the layers of furs on top of her before Jon walked into the room. 

"They're almost here." He said when he noticed she was ice cold.  
"Come keep me warm. You need to relax before the battle." Ros said softly as Jon removed his boots and his armour before slipping into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"This is nice but it wasn't exactly what I meant." Ros said with a cheeky grin.  
"You're insatiable." Jon said as he returned the grin.  
"Me? I'm just an innocent lady, ruined by a savage northern lord." Said Ros as Jon rolled on top of her and started to kiss her neck.

"Gods, you're so lovely," Jon muttered, kissing Ros's bare shoulder after tugging her night gown off completely, leaving her body exposed.

With Ros fully nude, she hurried to get the last of Jon's clothing off so they could really start warming up.

The redhead grabbed Jon's cock and started to stroke it. She went slowly at first and then started picking up speed, working her hand up and down his shaft at a steady pace. She was disappointed when Jon moved her hand away from him.

The Lord's lips worked their way down his lover's body, dropping kisses on her neck, licking her breasts and giving her nipples a quick suck, and then across her flat belly. Down and down he went, and then he got down on his stomach, spread her legs and brought his face in closer. 

"Oh, Jon!" Ros groaned. "Please don't stop!" Her hands threaded through his curly black hair, holding on as if holding him in place and preventing him from pulling away. There was no need for that; unless she demanded it, Jon was going to keep licking her until she was well and truly satisfied.

The lord's kiss continued, and Ros kept getting louder as Jon treated her to his oral skills until Ros let out a cry of pleasure as she came into his mouth.

Jon pulled away and wiped his mouth and grinned up at her smugly.  
"Need a rest?" He taunted.   
"Definitely not! Come up here and fuck me!" Ros demanded making Jon chuckle. 

"As you wish my lady." Said Jon as he lined himself up and slowly pushed into her dripping cunt.

Sansa POV.

Sansa sat in her chambers not knowing what else to do when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Davos and Princess Shireen on the other side.

"Lady Sansa, Stannis has asked if you could take care of Shireen during the battle." Davos said with suppressed fear in his voice.  
"Of course. I'll be happy too." Sansa said with a polite smile before Shireen hugged her tightly. Sansa returned the hug with a tear in her eye.

"Thank you. I'll see you later Princess. Be good for Lady Sansa and do what she tells you." Davos said in a parental voice.  
"Yes. Promise me you'll keep yourself and father safe!" Shireen said as she turned and hugged Davos.  
"Always Princess. Always." Davos promised.

Brienne POV

Brienne, Podrick, Jaime, Bronn and Tyrion where gathered in a small room around the hearth. 

"It's good to see you again." Jaime said to Brienne, breaking the silence.  
"You too. I'm glad you're here. Fighting with us I mean." Brienne returned. 

"Gods you two. Either just fuck already or leave each other alone!" Bronn blurted out. 

"Who's fucking?" Mance Rayder asked as he walked into the room with Tormund who was grinning at Brienne.

"No one. Bronn's just being an idiot as usual." Brienne said as she glared at Bronn. 

"Jon and Stannis want us ready in an hour." Mance added as he and Tormund sat down in empty seats around the hearth.   
"Is it still Jon? We heard a rumour that he'd really Aegon Targaryen." Said Bronn as he reclined in his chair. Jaime frowned as Bronn said that.

"So you're the one they call King Killer." Tormund said to Jaime.  
"Something like that." Jaime replied.   
"The King you killed is Jon's grandfather and Daenerys's father? And now you serve them." Tormund chuckled.

"I serve Cersei." Jaime said angered.  
"Then why are you here?" Mance asked before Stannis and Davos walked into the room.

"Your Grace." Everyone said in unison.   
"Care for some wine? Or ale?" Bronn asked as Stannis and Davos took their seats.

"No. Lady Brienne, I'm giving you command of the Knights of the Vale." Stannis said making everyone shocked.  
"Me? Why not someone loyal to you!" Brienne asked.   
"Because you're a good fighter and a brave Knight." Stannis replied. 

"I'm not a Knight." Brienne insisted.  
"Why?" Tormund asked.  
"Women can't be knights. It's tradition." Brienne told him.  
"Fuck tradition. I'm no King but if I were I'd Knight you ten times over." Tormund said as a strange compliment.

Stannis sat thinking for a few seconds before he stood up and drew his sword.   
"In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave," Stannis said, placing his sword upon her shoulder. "In the name of the mother, I charge you to defend the innocent. Arise, Brienne of Tarth, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms."

Everyone clapped, but none louder than Tormund. Just then there were three sharp blasts from the horn. 

"And so it begins."


	10. The Long Night part 2

Stannis POV

Stannis was atop his horse watching the Dothraki in front of him and his army. Everyone waited in fear and silence. 

Stannis could hear Jon's direwolf growling as it sensed the enemy approaching.

Brienne and Jaime stood side by side with the Knights of the Vale and the small Lannister army behind them. Bronn and Podrick stood just behind Jaime and Brienne all of whom had their swords ready.

Jon stood in front of the Northern army with Jorah Mormont by his side. Jorah had been made temporary Commander of the bear island army since Lyanna was in charge of the defences inside of the castle. Ghost was waiting loyally by Jon's heel.

Greyworm and the Unsullied were the only army not showing any signs of fear. Even some Dothraki seemed afraid of what was waiting in the darkness. 

"FIRE THE CATAPULTS!" Stannis commanded and dozens of flaming boulders flew through the air and crashed into the darkness. 

Out of nowhere, the first wave of Wights hit the Dothraki who charged around the field cutting them down with their flaming akrah's curtesy of Melisandre who was chanting a prayer. Stupid woman! If her God is real why are we fighting dead men?! Stannis thought before the Wights started to break past the Dothraki.

"STAND YOUR GROUND!" Stannis ordered the trench in front of them burst into flames as the archers from atop the walls started to rain fire down on the undead.

Jon POV

Jon shivered from the freezing air but grit his teeth and shouted as he destroyed wight after wight. Ghost and Jorah were doing the same but the old Knight was struggling against the countless opponents.

There was a loud roar overhead as the three beasts raced across the sky before unleashing fire onto hundreds of Wights below. Daenerys sat proudly on Drogons back admiring the chaos.

Night King POV

The Night King watched the dragons reduce the first wave of his attack to ash. They were a problem. 

He grabbed one of his spears of ice and lined it up like a javelin. He targeted the smallest dragon and threw the spear with all his might. 

The sharp ice pierced the dragons heart and caused the massive beast to come crashing to the ground, crushing a few Dothraki in the process. 

Daenerys POV

The cry of her smallest child as it fell to the ground. She screamed in anger, pain and guilt. The Night King turned his head up to look at her and he smirked.

"DRACARYS!" She commanded and Drogon covered the Night King in flames. He died for her child. She thought before the monster emerged from the fire, unharmed and still smirking.

Jaime POV 

Jaime watched in horror as one of the dragons was brought to the ground. He didn't think too long before he was knocked to his feet as a wight jumped on top of him. 

This is the end. He thought as the wight writhed around atop him. 

The wight was pulled off of him and stabbed in the back by Brienne. She smiled down at him and offered her hand to help him up.

Jaime smiled back but before he could accept her help, a wight's sword was thrust through the her heart. He jumped to his feet and caught Brienne before her body hit the floor.

"J-Jaime..." She said weakly.  
"Shhh... save your energy." Jaime said with a tear in his eye before Brienne smiled up at him one last time as her life faded away.

Ros POV

Ros and the others who couldn't fight sat in silence in the grand hall. She didn't like it. The fear. 

"D-does anyone know any songs?" Missandei asked trying to help people forget their fear, if even for a moment.

"I can sing one." Princess Shireen offered sweetly even though she was shaking with fear.  
"Go on sweet girl." Olenna encouraged with a warm smile.

"H-high in the halls of the Kings who are gone,   
Jenny would dance with her ghosts.  
The ones she had lost and the ones she had found.  
And the ones who loved her the most." Shireen began to sing before Ros, Sansa and Olenna joined in.

"The ones who'd been gone for so very long  
She couldn't remember their names  
They spun her around on the damp old stones  
Spun away all her sorrow and pain  
And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave." They sung in unison. As the song went on more and more people joined in and soon they were all singing together.

"They danced through the day  
And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall  
From winter to summer then winter again  
'Til the walls did crumble and fall  
And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
High in the halls of the kings who are gone  
Jenny would dance with her ghosts  
The ones she had lost and the ones she had found  
And the ones  
Who had loved her the most." The entire room sang with passion and spirits lifted.

Daenerys POV

Drogon flew away from the Night King as the monster readied another ice spear. The dragon arched its back to avoid the spear which made Dany fall off.

She landed in a pile of snow and rose to her feet just as the Night King started to approach her with his sword drawn. 

Daenerys raised her hands in an effortless attempt protect her head as she denied her fate. 

She clamped her eyes shut and prepared for the pain. But it never came. Daenerys opened her eyes to see Stannis duelling against the Night King to save her.

Stannis POV 

Stannis struggled against the might of the Night King but he wouldn't go out without a fight. 

He already had several wounds from fighting Wights but the adrenaline alone kept him going. He used all his strength to go on the offensive against the creature but it was all a facade. 

In one, surprisingly swift move, the Night King impaled Stannis in the chest. The King staggered backwards in shock.

Stannis fell into the snow, his blood staining the white ground as the Night King walked closer and closer to Winterfell. Daenerys knelt but Stannis's side.

"I... I name... Jon my heir... until... Shireen comes of age..." Stannis said blood dribbled out of his mouth.  
"I understand." Daenerys said coldly before she picked up a discarded Dragonglass dagger and stabbed her King in the head with it. She didn't even flinch as she killed the man who saved her life.

Jon POV

"RETREAT INTO THE CASTLE!" Jon ordered and the armies started to rush inside as the Unsullied and Northerners covered their escape.

"JON!" Mance called out, Jon spun around to see a white Walker heading straight for him.   
"I got ye lad!" Tormund shouted and charged at the White Walker with Jon. The two friends battled their enemy side by side before Tormund landed the killing blow. They panted as they turned around to see Mance's body collapse to the floor after a wight stabbed him countless times in the chest.

"NOOO!" Tormund shouted as he and Jon sprinted to Mance's side. Tormund decapitated the wight with his Dragonglass sword.  
"Y-you're both like... like sons to me... please... save our people... all our people." The dying man said as he drew his last breath and collapsed lifeless.

Jon didn't have time to think as Daenerys ran towards them.  
"Stannis is dead!" She said frantically.  
"Tormund get her inside the castle! Now!" Jon ordered as Tormund and Daenerys ran inside. 

Jon's eyes met the Night King's and he charged forwards in anger. Jorah and Ghost were just behind him. 

The Night King smirked at Jon before he raised his arms. Suddenly, thousands of corpses started to rise around Jon, Jorah and Ghost. Including Viserion!

The undead Dragon reared it's head back before unleashing a wave of blue flames. Jon jumped to the floor as did Ghost but Jorah moved too slowly and was swallowed in the flames. 

The man who had worked so hard to protect the dragons and their mother had been killed by one of the dragons he fought so hard to protect.

Jon rose to his feet and accepted his fate. He held his sword tightly. If this is how he died he'd do it fighting. He thought and started to charge into the Wights. 

Jon heard a roar from behind him and turned around to see Rhaegal fighting his undead brother. The Night King frowned before turning his attention to the Godswood. To Bran.

Arya POV

Arya stood with Gendry, Sandor, Theon and a few soldiers as they protected Bran in the Godswood when an undead giant came crashing through the walls with at least a hundred Wights following.

Arya held her Dragonglass daggers tightly as she defended herself against the Wights. The undead Giant let out a booming roar before it charged over to them. Arya rolled out of the way but Gendry was too slow. He was picked up by his leg and smashed against a wall.

Arya screamed out at the pain of losing him and charged at the giant. She caught it off guard and threw one dagger into its head, shattering the beast and avenging Gendry.

"ARYA RUN!" Theon shouted as the Night King himself strolled into the Godswood. It was then that Arya noticed it was only her, Theon, Sandor and Bran still alive.

"Go. You're needed." Bran said emotionlessly.  
"No I can't leave you! You're my brother!" Arya said frantically.  
"Brandon Stark is dead. I am the three eyed raven and my time has come." Bran said in his usual emotionless tone.  
"Take her!" Theon ordered Sandor who nodded and grabbed Arya by the wrist.  
Arya struggled to no avail, Sandor dragged her to safety as Wights followed closely behind.

Night King POV

Finally. The Night King thought as he approached the three eyed raven after all this time. He drew his sword and swung it into the air. The blade cut the head clean off of the boy who's body slumped against the wooden chair.

"NOOO!" Shouted Theon as he charged towards the Night King holding a spear. 

The Night King grabbed the spear and snapped it in half before stabbing Theon in the heart with his ice blade. The battle was as good as won. The living were outnumbered 10 to 1.

Sansa POV.

Sansa, Ros, Shireen and Gilly (who was holding baby Sam) were huddled together in the grand hall. Sansa had her hands over Shireen's ears, hoping that the young Princess wouldn't bear the screams and cries of the dying. 

Just then, Sam and Podrick burst into the room covered in blood and mud.   
"The castle has fallen! We need to go now!" Sam shouted frantically. 

Sansa studies the look of horror and shock on her people's faces.   
"I know a secret passage that will lead us outside the back of Winterfell." She said as she stood. 

Before anyone could move, a dozen Wights burst into the room screeching and blocking their exit. Sam and Podrick moves to cut them down but we're struggling.

When it seemed all was lost, Jaime and Bronn attacked the Wights from behind, catching them off guard and freeing the women and children.   
"Jaime!" Tyrion said happy to see his brother alive.  
"There's time for reunions later! We need to move!" Baelish said, more concerned for his own wellbeing than the others. 

Jon POV

Jon screamed as a white Walker stabbed him in the shoulder. He gritted his teeth through the pain and swung Longclaw at the walker, the Valyrian steak reduced the monster to ice. 

"JON!" He looked up to see a bloody Arya standing with a severely injured Lyanna Mormont. Jon rushed over as quick as he could despite his numerous injuries. 

"Arya get Lyanna to safety!" Jon ordered as he fended off two Wights.  
"No... This is where I d-die." Lyanna said stubbornly.   
"No don't say that. Well get you help." Arya said to the young girl.   
"I-I'm proud roll d-die here... beside my King." Lyanna said as she drew her last breaths. "I know no King, but the King in the North.... who's name is Stark." Was the ferocious she-bears last words.

Drogon and Viserion battled in the sky. Rhaegal had been critically injured and flew himself to safety so the Night King couldn't get his hands on two dragons.

"Listen to me Arya, this is where it ends, here and now. I'm going to find the Night King and I don't recon I'll come back alive. If you come with me you won't either." Jon said emotionlessly.  
"I'm coming with you!" Arya insisted. "In case I don't get to say it again, I love you Jon. You were always my favourite sibling and my best friend." Arya continued with a tear in her eye.  
"I love you too little sister." Jon said with tears in his eyes as well before the two took a deep breath and sprinted towards the Godswood.

Tyrion POV

Tyrion, Missandei, Sansa, Ros, Shireen, Olenna and countless others raced through the warring courtyard towards the secret exit. Jaime, Sam and Podrick covered their escape by cutting down the dead men in their way.

"COME WITH US!" People shouted to the soldiers. 

Sansa waited until everyone else was into the passage before she started to follow, a true leader. Tyrion thought.

Before she could make it, she was grabbed by a wight. Sansa screamed and kicked until the wight's head was smashed in to reveal Sandor Clegane standing there breathlessly.

"Sandor... come with us." Sansa pleaded.  
"I can't." Sandor said stubbornly.  
"The battle is lost!" Sansa argued.  
"Tell that te them." Sandor said and pointed towards Jon and Arya who were racing towards the Godswood and the Night King.

"You go, get your people to safety. We'll help your brother and sister." Beric said as he appeared behind Sandor. Sansa nodded and entered the passageway.

Sandor POV

Sandor, Beric, Jon, Arya, Tormund and Jaime ran side by side into the Godswood. Into victory, or death...


	11. The Long Night part 3

Sandor POV

Beric was the first one to charge at the Night King, flaming sword in hand. The Night King brought his ice blade up and it crashed against Beric's. Ice and fire danced before Jaime and Jon charged at the Night King from behind.

Showing off his skill, the Night King battled against the three of them with ease, he even managed to hold his own when Sandor and Arya joined in the battle. 

The first to fall was Sandor who was stabbed right through his left leg. He collapsed to the floor as Arya dragged her friend into a covered corner.  
"Stay alive for me!" The girl demanded before she rushed back into the battle.

Sandor watched helplessly as the Night King thrust his blade into Beric's heart. Killing him for good. 

Jaime was the next to fall after reviving a punch to the face which sent him flying into the wall behind him, knocking him out. 

Jon and Arya duelled against their skilled foe heroically. Sandor thought before he passed out from blood loss.

Arya POV

Her joints ached and she grew tired but Arya fought on. The Night King knocked Jon to the floor but not without dropping his blade of ice, and turned to Arya. He picked the girl up by the throat and gripped her neck tightly.

Arya fought for breath as her dragonglass daggers fell into the ever falling snow. This was the end for her. At least she went out fighting. 

Jon POV

Jon struggled to get to his feet but worked through his pain. He couldn't let his sister die. Because that's what Arya was, she was his little sister no matter who their parents were. Jon has never felt the need to protect his sister as strong as it was now as he picked up Longclaw from the snow and charged at the Night King.

The monster turned its head to face Jon and in its anger, dropped Arya to the ground who massaged her neck and gulped in as much air as she could.

Jon duelled against the Night King, tiredly as his arms shook from exhaustion but he fought on. This was it. This duel would determine life or death! 

The Night King smirked as he knocked Longclaw from Jon's hand. The smirk quickly faded when he heard a scream from behind him and Arya jumped through the air holding one of her daggers tightly.

Baelish POV

Petyr rushed through the courtyard and locked himself inside of a secure looking room. He breathed a sigh of relief before he was pulled out of the room, through the wooden door by five Wights who mulled at him, ripping his flesh from his bones.

The smartest man in Westeros screamed in agony as he was torn apart. All of his schemes meant nothing in the end. No amount of power can save you from death.

Jon POV

The Night King spun around and caught Arya. He yanked the dagger out of her hand and stabbed her in the stomach with it before throwing Arya to the ground with a thud.

The monster turned around to finish off Jon but was met with Longclaw being impaled where his heart once was. 

The Night King staggered backwards slightly before combusting into ice.

Daenerys POV

Daenerys was in the centre of the courtyard with Tormund, Greyworm and the survivors of all armies. They were completely surrounded and the dragons were nowhere to be seen. 

Just when they thought it was the end, all of the Wights collapsed lifelessly, the White Walkers shattered into a million pieces of ice, Viserion's undead body fell from the sky and crashed down into the field of snow and bodies outside the castle walls.

Drogon and Rhaegal landed beside the body of their brother and let out loud roars of victory. The surviving solders dropped their weapons and cheered. They pulled each other into hugs and tears of joy, and sadness combined ran down their faces.

Sansa POV

Sansa and Ros were leading those unable to fight through the winding passageway before they heard cheers of celebration. They'd actually done it! They'd won! 

Sansa lead them to an opening on the other odds of Winterfell where some soldiers still were. Everyone ran to each other hugging, kissing and crying.

Sansa frowned. She didn't see Jon, Arya and Bran anywhere! 

"Sansa." A weak voice said. She spun around to see Arya and Jon supporting each other as blood dripped from their bodies. 

They slumped down against a stone wall as Sansa and Ros rushed over to them.   
"J-Jon did it." Arya said with a weak smile.  
"We did it." Jon corrected. He was barely able to stay conscious from the amount of blood he'd lost.  
"Shh. Save your strength love." Ros said with tears in her eyes as she kissed Jon's forehead.

Jon POV

The next thing Jon knew, he woke up in a bed, his body was aching and sore all over. He tried to sit up but failed because of the pain.

"Easy Jon. You're okay now." A soft, feminine voice said. It was Ros.  
"Ros." Jon choked out.  
"I'm here. We won love." She said with tears in her eyes.  
"Arya?" Jon asked and Ros stepped aside so Jon could see the bed next to him where Arya was resting. She was wide awake and sitting up in her bed. 

Sansa was fussing over Arya's wounds like a mother. Shireen sat in a small rocking chair that was between Jon and Arya's beds. 

"Jon! I'm glad you're awake!" Shireen said happily. The young girl had obviously been crying a lot as her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were wet with recent tears. No doubt she'd been told of her father's fate.

"There's the hero's." Davos said as he, Sam, Gilly and Tormund entered the room.  
"How many men did we lose?" Jon asked.  
"Don't worry about that now. We've already burned the bodies, you've been unconscious for a day." Sam explained.  
"How is everyone?" Arya asked.

"Tyrion is with Jaime, Bronn and Podrick drinking in Tyrion's chambers, Daenerys is mourning the dragon and will only see her advisors, Olenna is... well she hasn't changed really, Sandor will live but he's been attended to by the Maester and Ghost here hasn't left your side." Davos said as Ghost made himself known. He was laid at Jon's feet loyally. 

"Stannis..." Jon started to say.   
"Aye we know. Everyone is hailing you as King now. You're the one they'll rally behind." Arya said.

"I don't want-" Jon started to say before Olenna cut him off as she entered the room.  
"Don't you bloody dare. You being King is not only your birthright but now everyone believes in you. Not because of a name or title, as far as most of them know you're still a bastard. They hail you as King because you deserve it!" Olenna said stubbornly.

"King Aegon or King Jon?" Sansa asked.  
"I prefer Jon. I don't want to be called Aegon."Jon said as Ros carefully helped him sit up.

"King Jon Stark-Targaryen, First of his name, King of the Andals and the First men, King of the Free Folk, The White Wolf, the Lord of the seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm. Has a nice ring to it." Davos said with a smile.

"Long May he reign!" Everyone in the room said in unison. 

Daenerys POV

"They hail him as King now! For all they know he's a Northern Bastard and they hail him their leader over Me? I am the blood of the dragon! I am the last true Targaryen!" Daenerys said as she paced back and fourth.

"My Queen, the people will never side with you but if you marry Jon like the original plan you will be his Queen. He doesn't know how to rule so you'll get to do that." Tyrion said.

"Yes... I'll tare him away from that whore and make him my King!"


	12. Recovery

Jon POV

It had been a week since the Long Night and Winterfell was being rebuilt. A memorial to all who died was being build in the Godswood where the Night King fell.

They had held a ceremony to mourn the dead and a large feast afterwards to celebrate their victory. 

It was during that feast that the Northern Lords hailed Jon their King. Even Princess Shireen agreed that Jon would be the best choice. He tried to talk them all out of it before Sansa made him come to his senses.

Jon agreed to rule for two years until Shireen turned 10 and 6 namedays. Then he would pass the crown to Shireen, who agreed to have him on her small council. 

"You'll have a chose a Queen you know." Ros said as she played with his curls. They were laying in bed together after a long round of fucking. "One of the highborn ladies." She added.

"What if I don't want one of them? What if I want you to be my Queen?" Jon asked as he looked up at her.

"From a whore to a Queen. I'm sure the Lords will be angry with that." Ros said with a chuckle.  
"Fuck the Lords. I love you, I only want you." Jon said softly as he gave her a loving kiss.  
"Then take me my King." Ros said with a grin as Jon rolled on top of her.

Jon kissed her neck and softly bit down on her soft flesh. Before it could go any further Tormund burst into the room.

"You've been summoned for a meeting." Tormund announced as Jon rolled off of Ros.  
"You never knock do you?" Jon asked.  
"Nope. Now shift ya arse I'm getting bored of waiting." Tormund said before leaving the room.

Sansa POV

Sansa sat in the meeting room with Davos, Olenna, Shireen, Arya, Daenerys, Missandei, Tyrion, Jaime, Lord Royce (who'd been named the new Lord paramount of the Vale), Tormund and Jon.

"We have a proposition," Tyrion began once everyone was seated. "One that will benefit us all." He continued.

"Go on my Lord." Jon encouraged.

"As you know we are both low on soldiers and resources. Neither of us can beat Cersei alone without killing hundreds. But if we have enough men for a siege Cersei will surrender without the need for bloodshed." Tyrion said as the others nodded along. "Which is why we need an alliance. We propose that Daenerys and Jon marry. With our combined forces we can beat Cersei. The two of you are the best choice to rule and you'll be best at ruling together." He explained.

"And what would happen if Jon refuses? If the North and the Vale declare themselves independent under Jon's rule?" Sansa questioned coldly. 

"If you refuse I will burn down the Red Keep, take the throne with force and come back to deal with a Northern Rebellion." Daenerys threatened. "If you marry me you'll save hundreds of lives, including your sisters." She said to Jon.

"That's blackmail! You can't force him!" Arya shouted.  
"Women are forced into marriages all the time why can't men be forced?" Daenerys asked.  
"Jon is not one of the men that forces anything! Punishing someone because of actions of other men is like us calling you mad because of your father! Don't judge others if you don't want them to judge you." Sansa reasoned.

"Jon, it's your Choice." Tyrion said.  
"If I marry you, you'll let my people live and you won't harm the citizens of Kingslanding?" Jon asked.  
"No one has to die." Daenerys confirmed.  
"I'll do it." Jon said emotionlessly.

"JON YOU CAN'T!"   
"If it's what will save the North I'll do it!" Jon said. "You're all dismissed." He added before walking out with the others. Daenerys stayed behind and smirked at her victory. She'd be the Queen. 

"I know what you're up to." Olenna said from the doorway. "Taking advantage of an honourable man. You're not a dragon, you're a snake." She continued emotionlessly.

"I am your new Queen. You'd do well to remember that." Daenerys said threateningly. 

Davos POV

"This is... unexpected." Davos said to Jon as he and Tormund sat in Jon's chambers.  
"She has two dragons. We can't fight her. Our people have suffered enough." Jon said sternly.   
"You'll be a good King." Tormund said breaking the silence.

"I never wanted to be King. I didn't even want to be a Lord. All I ever wanted was to be a Stark." Jon said.

"It doesn't matter wether you want to be King or not. You are the only one that the people love and trust to rule them. The Seven Kingdoms needs you. Jon Snow, Jon Stark even Aegon Targaryen go by any of them but it won't change the fact that they chose you!" Davos said in a fatherly tone. 

"The dragon bitch will be a shit Queen." Tormund said as he leaned back in his chair.   
"We don't have a choice." Said Jon as he ran his hands through his hair.  
"You have to tell Ros." Davos pointed out.

———————————————————————

Jon sighed as he pushed the door open to Ros's chambers. She smiled up at him and walked over to give him a kiss. Before she could, Jon stepped outside of the way.

"What's wrong?" Ros asked in a worried tone.  
"I... I have some news." Jon said with a gulp.   
"What is it? You can tell me anything love." Ros said with a comforting smile.

Jon took a deep breath.  
"We have to break this off. I'm marrying Daenerys." He said trying not to show his sadness.  
"I see. I was just a whore for you to fuck! Ok not good enough for King Jon to marry!" Ros said angrily and with tears in her eyes.

"Ros it's not like that. I have to think about what's bests for my people." Jon said with tears forming in his eyes as well.

"You noble cunt. GET OUT!" Ros screamed and pushed Jon out of her chambers before locking the door. She slid down against the wall and started to cry. She thought Jon loved her but he'd just cast her aside for someone more beautiful and more powerful.


	13. Wedding

Sansa POV

Sansa watched with fear and hate as Tyrion walked Daenerys down the isle towards Jon who was waiting next to Sam in the Godswood.

"This isn't right." Arya whispered to her sister as Daenerys passed them wearing a victorious grin. 

Jon was clearly shaking and looked scared. More scared than Sansa and Arya had ever seen him. 

Davos was standing just behind Jon and he too looked nervous. 

———————————————————————

Jon PoV

Jon was sat next to his new wife at the head table in the great hall. Dany was on his left and Sansa on his right. He wasn't usually one to drink a lot but tonight he needed it. 

He was worried about consummating the marriage. Not because Daenerys was unattractive she was beautiful, but Jon's heart belonged to Ros. It felt wrong being married to another woman. But it was for his people and his family. 

Daenerys was sat proudly with a smirk on her face. She was clearly enjoying having the North under her control. Jon just hoped Sansa and Arya wouldn't do something stupid like attack her in front of her army. 

"Time for the bedding!" One Northern Lord shouted as the others cheered.   
"Perhaps her grace would feel more comfortable in private?" Sansa suggested trying to make it easier for Jon.  
"Yes. You are correct Lady Stark. It will just be me and my husband." Daenerys said to the disappointment of the Lords.

———————————————————————

Jon's heart was racing as he and Daenerys walked into their chambers. Ten Unsullied guards were stood outside their door. Jon thought that much security was unnecessary but he wouldn't argue.

Once they were inside Jon removed his belt with shaking hands. As Daenerys dropped all of her clothes to the floor. She was beautiful. Round full breasts, soft pale skin, a small petite form that many men or woman would kill to have in their bed. But Jon wasn't one of them.

"Daenerys I'm sorry. I can't do this. I... I love another." He admitted. "It's not fair on her and it's not fair on you. I'm sorry I've made a mistake." He added. Her face fell into an angry frown.  
"Let me make this clear. You are my husband and I am your Queen. You will do as I command when I command it and I command you to fuck me!" She said forcefully but Jon wasn't one to be ordered around.   
"No. I won't do it!" He said firmly. That was a mistake.

Daenerys called two of her strongest Dothraki soldiers into the room. They ripped Jon's clothes from his body before kicking and punching him into a pulp. He fought back the best he could but without his sword he was unable to fight off the two of them.

Daenerys said something in Dothraki and the two Horse Lords carried him onto the bed and held him down for their Queen. Jon struggled against them but the more he did the more they beat him.   
"Dany... Dany please don't." Jon said almost in tears.  
"Silence. At least your disgusting body wants me." She said as she gripped his manhood painfully. Jon let out a howl of pain and was slapped again. 

"Please. You don't have to do this!" Jon shouted in fear.  
"Too many women have been raped. It's time a man gets it." Daenerys said stupidly. Just because some men rape women doesn't make every man accountable. Jon himself had killed several rapist Wildlings and Nights Watch deserters. 

Daenerys squeezes his cock in a painfully tight grip before sinking herself down onto it.

———————————————————————

Arya POV

Arya was scouting out the halls near Jon and the Dragon Queen's chambers when she heard a cry of pain. She recognised it instantly as Jon's and rushed to the door.

10 of the Queen's Unsullied guards were blocking her path.  
"I want to see my brother!" She demanded.  
"No. No one enters. The Queens orders." One of the Unsullied said without flinching.

Arya hands instantly went to the pommel of her dagger and Needle. She was prepared to kill them all to help Jon.

"Arya no!" Sansa said from behind her.  
"Sansa Jon is in trouble!" Arya protested.  
"Arya you can't kill them all. I won't lose you too!" Sansa shouted. "Come on. We'll deal with this in the morning." She whispered so the guards couldn't hear. 

"Fine." Arya said reluctantly before storming down the halls.

———————————————————————

Sansa POV

Sansa and Arya were walking around the courtyard waiting for Jon and after an hour he walked out with two of his guards. 

"Jon!" Arya shouted and ran to hug her brother. Jon moved out of her way. 

"Jon what happened last night? I heard you shouting." Arya asked worried for her big brother. Thats what he was. Not her cousin. Not a Lord. Not a King. He was her brother. He always would be. 

"I... I just stubbed my toe is all." Jon said unconvincingly. Before Sansa and Arya could question him anymore the Queen walked out and grabbed Jon by the arm.

"Good morning dear husband. I'm surprised you're up early considering the fun we had last night." She said with a wicked smile. At her words Jon started to shake and not from the cold. Sansa knew the shaking of fear well. It happened to her all ten time when Ramsay was around. 

"You mean when you forced him." Sansa said bravely. At her words five Dothraki stepped forwards with their hands on their weapons.  
"Sansa don't." Jon said and hung his head in shame.

"Don't you ever dare accuse me again." Daenerys said threateningly. "Besides. I'm sure Jon would be more than capable of fighting off a little woman such as myself. What pathetic man couldn't defend himself?" She added clearly mocking Jon. 

"I can't bare this anymore." Arya said through gritted teeth and walked off.

Daenerys said something in Dothraki and the biggest of her Dothraki guards walked after Arya.

———————————————————————  
Davos POV

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Davos heard someone cry. He ran around the corner of the corridor to see Arya stabbing a massive Dothraki man to death.

"What happened?" He asked frantically.  
"This cunt tried to rape me!" Arya shouted in both shock and fear as she showed him her half torn tunic.   
"Let's go and see Jon. He'll get to the bottom of this." Davos suggested.  
"No. She's broken him. He's not Jon anymore. We have to help him, I'll be fine." Arya insisted.  
"Okay. Gather everyone you can trust and meet me in my chambers tonight. I'll think of something." Said Davos. Arya reminded him of Shireen. So full of life.


	14. Schemes

Davos POV

It had been a week since Jon married Daenerys and was now the hour of the wolf when Sansa, Arya, Tormund, Olenna, Ros, Shireen and Sam came to his chambers.   
"We're here because Jon marrying Daenerys was a mistake. We all know that. Somehow she's broken him and we need to get him back. For the good of the North and for himself." Davos said.

"What do you propose we do? She has two dragons and a bigger army than my army, the Baratheon's who I'm told now follow Jon as do the Knights of the Vale, the Riverlords and the Nothern army. Even combined we couldn't beat her." Olenna said.

"Then we'll have to do something else. Would we have enough men if we sided with Cersei?" Sam asked. 

"No. I want the real Jon back as much as the rest of you but if we work with Cersei and if we manage to beat Daenerys, Cersei will betray us." Sansa reasoned. 

"Aye that's true." Davos said as he scratched his beard.   
"I could kill her. You all know I could." Arya said angrily.   
"You'd be killed as well. So would Jon." Tormund replied.

"We need to come up with something to free him." Shireen said desperately. She had come to see Jon as family.  
"Aye we will Princess. We will." Davos promised.

———————————————————————

Missandei POV

Tyrion entered Missandei's chambers holding a jug of wine. He smiled and poured them both a glass.   
"How are you?" The dwarf asked politely.  
"I am well." Missandei replied with a small smile as she sipped her wine.

"I'm not going to lie about what I'm here for. You must've seen Jon during the week. Daenerys has done something to him. Something bad." Tyrion said with a worried tone.  
"S-she is our Queen. She saved both of us. We owe her our lives and shouldn't discuss treason." Missandei replied. In all honesty she had seen Jon walking around Winterfell during the week. His head was hung in shame and whenever the Queen approached he shivered in fear. It reminded her of herself when she was a slave.

"You loyalty is admirable. But what is it worth if we're serving a tyrant?" Tyrion asked her.  
"What you suggest... it's treason." She said.   
"I've committed treason before. I've always gotten away with it." The dwarf joked trying to lighten the mood. "Listen, we can help Jon. I overheard some of his advisors discussing ways to set him free. We can help them." He added.

"If we did... we could get executed." Missandei reasoned.  
"I understand your worries... I'm done with life but I can't expect you to be. I will find a way to help him. If you help me I thank you, if you won't I understand." Tyrion said proudly before downing his wine and getting up to leave the room.

"And I'm sorry about Greyworm. He fought bravely until the end." The dwarf added before leaving her chambers.

Missandei sat on her bed unable to sleep when she heard his cries again. Every night she heard Jon's cries of pain as her Queen took what she wanted. 

Every night after the cries stoped she wanted to go into that room and comfort and help him. Jon has saved so many lives. The Free Folk, his sisters, the Baratheon's, and he saved Daenerys. He saved them all when he killed the Night King. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Like a slave.

———————————————————————  
Jon POV

Three days later and the armies were preparing to march to Kingslanding. Jon had barely spoken to Sansa, Arya, Ros, Davos, Shireen, Sam it Tormund. He spent most of his day helping Daenerys prepare the army and all of his night in their chambers.

He had learned to just obey her and it was over quicker. He always muffled his cries of pain now. She liked to hear him scream in pain. She claimed she was doing it for every woman that had ever been taken by a man forcibly. 

"Jon." Shireen's sweet voice said as he turned around to face her. "I know you're leaving tomorrow and as a thank you for everything you've done for me I wanted to give you this." The sweet girl said as she handed him a tunic with a whit wolf stitched onto it. 

"Lady Sansa showed me how to to it. I want you to remember who you truly are Jon Stark." She explained and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.   
"Thank you so much." Jon said and gave her a hug. "You take care of yourself." He said protectively.

"I will. And you make sure you're safe. It helps to talk to people you love and trust about your issues." She said wisely before leaving. 

Jon watched her leave with a smile. He didn't know how she was always so kind and caring to everyone. 

"Your grace." Jaime said as Jon turned around to face him. Bronn and Podrick were by his side. "Your grace we have an idea you should hear." He added.  
"Go on." Jon said interested.  
"When you attack the Red Keep Cersei will find a way to escape. You should send a small group in through a secret passage to assassinate her and open the gates." Bronn explained. 

"And who would be in this group?" Jon asked.  
"Us three." Jaime replied.  
"And me." Arya said as she walked over to them and stood next to Podrick. "I've been waiting to kill Cersei for years." She said determined.   
"I'm coming too. Any chance to kill my brother and I'll take it." Sandor said.

"Very well. Be safe and be quick." Jon replied.   
"We will." Jaime promised as he, Podrick and Bronn walked off to saddle their horses.

"I'll go with them. See you when this is over." Arya said to her brother. "We all know what she's doing to you Jon. Please let us help you." She added.

"I- I'm fine. Be careful Arya." Jon said and ruffled her hair like he used to when they were children.   
"You too. And when the battle is over I want to talk to you." She said with a mixture of comforting and sternness.   
"Aye. I love you little sister." He said and hugged her.  
"I love you too brother. Don't ever forget that. You are my brother." Arya replied and Jon nodded before kissing the top of her head.

———————————————————————

Cersei POV

"Your grace, they are outside the gates." Qyburn said as he stood behind the Queen with Ser Gregor.

"How many do they have?" Cersei asked as she stared out of the window.  
"Two dragons, about 2,000 northern solders, 3,000 Knights from the vale and the savages." Qyburn replied.  
"Spring the trap." Cersei ordered.

———————————————————————

Jon POV

Jon was stood next to Davos and Tormund I front of the northern army. The Golden Company was in front of them and their leader was smirking straight at Jon.

They stood in an eerie silence. Neither side wanting to make the first move.

Then Jon saw something being thrown over the walls. It was a strange jar. Once the jar hit the floor it exploded in green flames. Wildfire! 

"SCATTER!" Jon shouted as thousands of Wildfire jars came crashing towards them. The Northerners and Free folk scattered to safety but the Unsullied held their position, consequently they suffered heavy casualties from that alone. 

"FALL BACK!" Jon ordered as the Golden company started to charge them down. 

———————————————————————

Daenerys POV

Daenerys watched from atop Drogon's back as the northern army ran from their positions. Her foolish husband leading them. At least her soldiers were loyal and held their ground against the wildfire.

She looked to her left and saw Rhaegal fly off towards Jon. Her own child betrayed her for that bastard. She'd show them all. She won't wait for that stupid team to kill Cersei. Not when she can destroy the Red Keep quickly. 

———————————————————————

Arya POV 

Arya, Sandor, Podrick, Bronn and Jaime rushed through the secret passage into the Red Keep. "Cersei will be in her chambers and will have Gregor with her." Jaime said in a whisper as they slowly walked through the corridors. 

"STOP THE TRAITORS!" A Lannister guard shouted from behind them. They all spun around to see five Lannister soldiers and drew their weapons.

"Jaime, take Arya and Sandor to find Cersei. We can handle this." Bronn said before he and Podrick charged at the Lannister soldiers.

Arya, Sandor and Jaime race down the corridors. The majority of the guards were in the city preparing to fight. The servants and all the Lords had fled leaving the corridors empty. 

They soon reached Cersei's chambers to find Qyburn and Gregor guarding their Queen.   
"Brother... you have returned." Cersei said heartbroken.  
"Cersei there doesn't have to be a fight. Surrender to us and we can go to Essos. Please." Jaime begged his sister. "There doesn't have to be violence." He added.

Cersei looked her brother dead in the eye before replying.   
"I choose violence." She said coldly as Gregor stepped forward and drew his massive sword.  
Jaime drew his sword but before he could duel against the beast Sandor stepped in his way. 

"If you're going to kill anyone it might as well be me." Sandor said to his brother.   
"No! Ser Gregor defend your Queen!" Qyburn ordered his monster. Gregor merely smashed the Maester's head against the wall. Cersei looked at her former guard in fear.

Gregor strode forward and pushed Arya and Jaime out of the way before kicking his brother through the wooden door and walking after him to end their rivalry.


	15. Love, Betrayal and Devastation

Sandor POV

Sandor struggled against the might of his brothers attacks. The two battled down the corridors with Gregor constantly pushing him back. He would need a miracle to help him win.

——————————————————————— 

Jon POV

He thrusted Longclaw through the head of a Golden Company soldier. The Northern army was struggling to combat against them.

Jon looked up as he heard an almighty roar and Rhaegal landed behind him. He unleashed a wave of fire at the Golden Company and turned the tide of the battle.

Jon turned to face Rhaegal as the massive beast took off and burned down the gates and scorpions. 

"CHARGE!" Jon ordered as the Northern army broke through the Golden Company and began the assault on the city. Before the battle Jon had ordered each soldier not to steal, rape or harm any innocent people or soldiers that surrender. The citizens of Kingslanding need to know that they're here to help them not to conquer them.

———————————————————————

Daenerys POV

Daenerys finished burning the last of the Iron Fleet before she turned her attention to Kingslanding. She had Drogon land on the wall as he let out an almighty roar.

———————————————————————

Jon POV

Jon, Davos and Tormund stood at the front of the Northern army as the Lannister soldiers laid down their weapons. The Lannister's were all clearly frightened and Jon felt sympathy for them. 

They all sighed a breath of relief as the bells started to ring for surrender.   
"Ser Davos, round up the soldiers and take them prisoner. Make sure their wounded gets treated and they're not harmed." Jon ordered as Davos nodded and started to carry out Jon's order. 

Just then they heard a devastating roar as Drogon flew over their head and unleashed waves of fire down on the city.

Jon watched in horror as the city burned. The Dothraki and Unsullied charged forwards and started to slaughter the unarmed soldiers. 

"STOP! STAY BACK!" Jon ordered his army and they obeyed. Some even tried holding back the Dothraki and Unsullied which was a big mistake. The Lannister soldiers and citizens of Kingslanding fled for their lives.

———————————————————————

Jaime POV 

Jaime, Arya and Cersei all trembled when they heard the dragons roar. They heard the screams of the burning women and little children.   
"Robert was right the damn bastard... we should've killed her as a child..." Cersei said with fear in her voice as Daenerys burned more and more of the city to the ground.

"She's mad." Cersei muttered.   
"Aye. After I've killed you I'll take her too." Arya said as she drew needle.   
"Please. Do it quickly. Your father, I'm so sorry. He didn't deserve to die but I had to protect my children." Cersei said with a tear in her eye.  
"You gave him a quick death, I'll grant you the same mercy." Arya said before she stabbed Cersei in the heart with Needle.

The lion Queen fell to the floor as blood dribbled out of her mouth. Jaime knelt down by his dying sister.  
"T-thank you." Cersei said as her eyes closed and she gave up her last breath.

Jaime let a single tear roll down his cheek. Cersei was hateful, but she was still his sister and his lover. 

"We need to get out of here!" Arya said frantically as Drogon started to fly towards the red keep, the trail of destruction behind him. 

Jaime nodded as he rose to his feet. They ran out of the room and into the corridor just in time to see Gregor lift Sandor by the neck and slam him into the floor. 

"NOOOO!" Arya screamed as she charged towards the monster of a man. She stabbed Gregor in the chest multiple times with her dagger but it was no use. 

Gregor merely knocked her to the side and turned his attention back to his brother.

———————————————————————

Davos POV 

Davos pulled a Dothraki soldier off of a woman he was trying to rape. He stabbed the soldier in the heart before helping the woman up.

"You need to get out of here!" He said as he handed her his cloak to cover her self with.   
"Thank you!" She said shakily as two Stark Soldiers started to lead her and any other people they could find, out of the city. 

"Jon! Arya is in the Red Keep!" Davos shouted as the realisation hit him. Jon's eyes widened in fear and he started to race towards the castle with Tormund and Davos close behind. Daenerys was already there and was destroying the once great capital.

They passed the bodies of Lannister and Stark soldiers alike as well as innocent people who weren't lucky enough to escape. Davos saw the body of a young girl who's looks reminded him of Shireen. Daenerys had to be stopped, she might view Shireen as a threat to her crown and he wouldn't have the young girl he loved like a daughter be harmed.

———————————————————————

Arya POV 

"DUCK!" Jaime shouted as some bricks started to fall from the ceiling. They were duelling Gregor who was blocking their escape.

Arya jumped up behind the beast of a man and used her dagger to slice his head clean off his body. Finally ending his reign of terror.

As Gregor's body hit the floor with a loud thud, she knelt down by Sandor's side and helped her injured friend sit up.  
"Listen to me girl. She's going to burn down this castle. Get out while you can!" Sandor ordered.  
"No. No I won't leave you!" Arya said with tears in her eyes. Sandor had protected her like a father.   
"You have to! I'll see you again girl. I'll give your love to your mother and father." Sandor said as he slumped against the wall, the life draining from his body.

"NO! Sandor! Sandor please!" Arya begged as she shook his body.  
"Come. We need to get out of here!" Jaime said and offered his hand. Arya took it and he helped her up before they started to race down the corridors. 

The made it half way down the castle, dodging bricks, fire and shattering glass as the world around them crumbled. 

"We're trapped." Said Jaime in a panicked voice as they reached the end of the corridor that was blocked off by fallen rubble. As they turned around to find another way, the wall broke down and fire blocked their path.

"This is it." Arya said with a tear in her eye. She'd never see Jon or Sansa again after fighting so hard to find them after all those years apart. 

"It seems so. Bet this isn't how you imagined it would happen." Jaime said as they stared into the fire.  
"No. I always thought my brother and sister would be with me." Arya said as she let herself cry.  
"Same. We so rarely get what we want in life." Jaime said and looked to Arya with an apologetic smile. 

Arya closed her eyes as the roof above them started to crack and fall. If this was it, she's see them all again. Father. Mother. Robb. Bran. Rickon and Sandor. 

———————————————————————

Jon POV 

Jon, Tyrion, Davos and Tormund walked into the ruins of the Red Keep as the fires around them started to die. Daenerys had landed Drogon by the remains of the Throne room as she went to claim her prize.

"This isn't right." Tyrion said as he shook his head once they saw the bodies of a woman holding her two babies.   
"We know what we have to do." Tormund added.  
"I don't imagine we'll be leaving here alive." Davos said as he looked behind them to the Dothraki hordes that were rampaging around, pillaging whatever they could.

They walked further into the rubble before Jon spotted a familiar face. He ran towards the body and threw bricks out of his way. 

"No. No it can't be." He told himself even though he knew it was a lie. Her brown hair stained with blood and ash but it was her. His little sister. 

Tyrion knelt by his side as he uncovered Jaime's body. Tyrion started to sob silently as Jon let out a cry of pain, anger and sorrow. 

Davos placed a hand on his friends shoulder as Jon let out his emotions. 

———————————————————————

Tyrion POV

Tyrion wiped the tears from his eyes as he, Jon, Tormund and Davos marched into the Red Keep. Daenerys was sat on the throne in the broken room with 10 Unsullied protecting her.

"My Lord Hand, my Lord husband." Daenerys said with a clear madness in her voice.  
"How could you. Innocent people burned! Little children dead! Countless women raped by the Dothraki!" Tyrion shouted barely able to contain his anger.

"What would you expect?" Daenerys asked.   
"They surrendered! They rung the bells and lay down their arms!" Tyrion continued as he stepped closer.   
"They were murderers so I murdered them." Daenerys replied spitefully as the Unsullied pointed their spears at Tyrion.   
"You've replaced one tyrant with another. I won't serve you." Tyrion said and removed his Hand of the Queen badge before throwing it on the floor at the foot of the throne. 

Daenerys looked at the badge before looking Tyrion in the eye.   
"Take him!" She ordered the Unsullied. Before they could reach Tyrion, Jon drew Longclaw to defend his friend.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Daenerys shouted at her husband.  
"You killed my sister. You conspired to kill Stannis. You killed thousands of innocent people! I'll stop you even if it costs me my life." Jon said before duelling against two of the Unsullied. He managed to beat one of them and stabbed him through the neck before disarming the other and kicking him to the floor. 

The other eight Unsullied immediately charged forwards at Jon as he, Tormund and Davos fought against the skilled warriors.

When all seemed lost, Rhaegal brought his massive head through the broken wall and roared louder than he ever had before. Jon knew what was coming so he dropped to the ground and pulled Davos, Tormund and Tyrion down with him. Rhaegal let fourth his fiery breath and killed the Unsullied. 

"RHAEGAL!" Daenerys shouted in anger. The dragon turned to look at its mother before Drogon came and knocked him away. 

The two massive brothers clashed in the Sky. Being bigger Drogon had the advantage but he was also slower. Rhaegal ripped and pulled apart his brothers flesh before Drogon's neck was weak enough that Rhaegal took a massive bite and ripped his brothers head clean off. 

"Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen, I sentence you to die." Jon said before climbing the steps of the Iron Throne. The whole time Daenerys was screaming and trying to keep him away.

Jon made the final step before thrusting Longclaw into her heart. He pulled her body off of the iron throne and looked at it with disgust. He climbed back down the steps.

"That should be yours now." Tormund said.  
"No. I hereby denounce my claim to the Iron Throne and name you, Tyrion Lannister the new King of Westeros." Jon said with a small smile.  
"Thank you." Tyrion said with a wide smile. "What will you do?" The dwarf added.  
"I'm going home." Jon said as he started to walk towards the doors.

"What about the Dothraki?" Davos asked.  
"They've surrendered." Tormund said as he looked out of a crack in the wall to see the Dothraki bow down in front of Rhaegal.  
"I'll send them back to Essos. They'll be better off there." Tyrion said with a smile.


	16. The Finale

Jon POV

Jon, Tormund and Davos approached the gates   
of Winterfell after a hard months riding. He had brought Arya's bones back with him. She was a daughter of the North and deserved to be buried in the North. 

The gates opened and Jon saw Sansa, Ros and Shireen waiting for them. Jon dismounted from his horse and immediately embraced his sister in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." He said in a whisper as he held Sansa lovingly. They were all that was left. The last of the Starks. 

———————————————————————

Sansa POV 

"Everything's fine Brienne. Thank you." Sansa said to her guard before she closed the door to her chambers.

Herself, Jon and Ros had spent the last hour talking and it was clear the two still had feelings for each other. 

"So, who rules now?" Sansa asked.   
"Tyrion. I believe he's made a betrothal with Princess Arianne of Dorne to secure a Dornish alliance." Jon said professionally.  
"That and I've heard she's just as sex crazy as him." Ros said making them all laugh.  
"Aye that too." Jon said with a smile.

Ghost was laying under the table, on top of Sansa's feet as he slept peacefully.   
"So what will you do now Jon?" Sansa asked.  
"I don't know. Tormund recons I should go further North with him and the Free Folk." Jon replied.  
"You can always stay here. Winterfell will always be your home wether your name is Snow, Stark or Targaryen." Sansa said with a comforting smile.  
"I'll stick with Stark." Jon said and smiled back. "Thank you." He added.  
"The lone wolf dies but the pack survives. We're the last of the Starks now. We need to stick together." Sansa said with a weak smile and a tear in her eye as she thought about how much they'd lost.

"So you're staying?" Ros asked Jon hopefully.  
"Aye." Jon said awkwardly.  
"Good. Because I missed you in my bed Jon Stark." Ros said with a saucy smile as she kissed him so hard he thought he'd fall out of his chair. 

Jon smiled as he kissed her back passionately.  
"I'm happy for you both but I don't want a live sex show." Sansa said with a smile for her brother.  
"Come on then Lord Stark. Show me how much you missed me." Ros said and practically dragged Jon out of the room. 

———————————————————————

1 year later.

Tyrion was proving to be a promising King with Arianne at his side. They had twin boys Jaime and Oberyn and had a little girl on the way.

Olenna was still going strong as she ruled over to reach. She had a garden built in memory of her granddaughter.

Shireen enjoyed her time as the Lady of Stormsend. She was ruling well with Davos at her side.

Sansa was made the Lady of Winterfell and ruled the North prosperously. She was yet to marry but spent a lot of time with Podrick finding out what he did to those girls. Brienne was the poor soul who stood guard outside Sansa's chambers as her Lady screamed in pleasure. ;) 

Jon and Ros lived in Winterfell and had married shortly after Ros fell pregnant with their triplets who they named Eddard, Lyanna and Arya. Jon was finally living the peaceful life he'd always wanted. He was a Stark of Winterfell with an incredible wife and beautiful children.

Rhaegal had flown off to Old Valyria to live out his days. He occasionally makes trips to the North to see his bonded rider. 

Bronn was given the twins and it had made him very rich very quickly. Just how he liked it. 

Tormund was chosen as the next King Beyond the Wall and made sure that lasting peace was made between the Free Folk and those south of the Wall.

Missandei had worked with Jon and Tyrion to open orphanages for the children that lost their parents at Kingslanding. She even adopted a baby boy herself.

Sam was the new Lord of Hornhill and was the First Lord to have studied at the citadel. Gilly and Little Sam loved their new life and Gilly has given birth to another boy who they named Jon. 

And Daario continued to fuck whores, kill people for money and drink a lot. He was angry that Jon killed Daenerys because it meant he couldn't fuck her anymore. He wouldn't do anything about it because he never truly loved her. 

And that is my conclusion to the Game of Thrones...........

At least for now I might make a sequel with their kids............

The End.


End file.
